Iggy and the Other One of Us
by G4B13
Summary: The flock is in France.After  MR3 Somebody new comes into the picture, and though she looks normal, she may have a very big impact on the flock, especially Iggy. Hey, he's cute, right? Recently edited because one part was kind of weird, so R&R!
1. Chapter 1

No I don't own any character in this chapter. I don't own anything. Please review. Tell me if I am fit to write a fan fic!!!!

* * *

Well, here we are. All six of us: me, the leader, the head honcho (but I prefer to be called Max), Fang, my second-in-command, Iggy, our blind chef and great bud, Nudge, our spunky girl, with our only pair of siblings, Gasman and Angel. I know I seem to lack a description of our appearances, but believe me when I say that I am doing you a favor not telling you what we look like at this moment. We have just finished reuniting after our little (okay, not little. More like monumental) episode down at Itex in Germany. I'm sorry if fighting off evil robot Erasers is not an excuse to look like we jumped into a dumpster and took a shower in a pigsty.

In case you are wondering, Erasers are evil wolf guys trying to kill us avian hybrid guys. Call it their hobby.

Well, things have been kind of weird lately. I just found out that I have a mother, and that she was a really nice lady. My head has been played with plenty, let me tell you, but that didn't screw up my thoughts about Dr. Martinez and her daughter. I had a half sister, a mom, a dad, and I _had_ a half brother, but he unfortunately died in our battle just hours ago.

Thinking about all this, I didn't notice that I was staring into space. Nudge, half annoyed, half worried, was kind enough to snap me out of it.

"Max, where are we going to go now? I mean, I think that you have finished your job. You saved the world, so can we go into hiding like we planned to? I really like the thought of having a bed to sleep in."

Murmurs of agreement followed this statement. I really didn't like the thought of people being able to know where we lived. I was so used to not belonging anywhere. I was about to share my little disagreement about this topic, when Fang came to my rescue.

"What if we had many homes? Like we could stay somewhere different every night, different towns or cities, I mean, but we would always have a specific place in each town to sleep in? I think that we can all agree to that at least? Right?" Fang caught the grateful glance I gave him as I began to make sure that our packs were well stocked. We needed to go house hunting tomorrow, and I think that in France, There was a long way before we found a deserted enough place, considering we were in Paris.

Gazzy and Iggy were getting really excited, and I could tell by the mischievous glint in their eyes that they had something up their sleeves.

"Maybe we could go live in the south. I think it's called Boredom or something like that. It's where they make wines. I mean, free wine? What could be better than getting all the rotten grape juice for free while normal people have to pay $100 for one bottle?!!" Gazzy and Iggy were smiling with excitement as they spoke.

"I think that it is called Bordeux, and I wouldn't like to see any of you guys drunk when a Twinkie can make you as wild as Tarzan on crack!!" Nudge always had a way with words… and computers. You give a girl a laptop and she could get you an internet connection in any place at any moment in 3 minutes flat(She makes me so proud!!).

I was about to back my sweet brunette sister up when Fang grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me aside. "You know, Max, we could enjoy it down south. I hear that it's really good down there. I think that there is a couple of places we could build our home, if we don't find one. We won't go hungry; there is the Mediterranean, full of fish, and the grape fields. Give it a shot." Frankly, I was shocked. I didn't know why he was so gung hoe for this idea, but I was even more shocked about the fact that he spoke to me way more than I thought he would after every thing that happened. In fact, I was shocked that he spoke _at all._ This was very unlike Fang, and it scared me a little, but I concentrated on what he was talking about anyway, and when he saw that I was still going to resist, he added, "Do it for the kids."

What he didn't know was that everything I did was for the kids or the good of the kids. I loved them above myself. Always will. "Fine, but one condition."

"What would that be?" Fang hated conditions. Especially since the last condition he had tried to make me go with was to let go of my half brother. I didn't know that he was my half brother at the time, but still, the guy was bleeding out and looked terrible. I felt bad. Yes, I have feelings. He also helped us escape the egotistical, sadistic, weird accented doctor at Itex. I couldn't leave Ari there to die.

That was another thing. We, Fang and I, hadn't had a chance to talk about everything. I am really confused about what is happening between us. The thing constantly going through my head was our kiss back at the cave, and our fight before he left us with our boy buds.

Snapping back to the present, I said, "I pick the place we stay, and we have to talk later." The look of Fang's face was of relief. I guess that he was expecting me to say that he would have to read something silly while wearing a dress. I smiled at him, then left to tell the others.

They were fairly reasonable, and decided that at least they would have homes. Angel was probably reading my thoughts about how my chat with Fang would go once we got to Bordeux, and reached for my hand to give it a squeeze. I bent down, and kissed the top of her head, then I called for our hand stack ritual, and we laid down for bed. Fang had first watch.

Along with worry about my chat and how our house hunting would go, I had a strange feeling that our lives would take a weird turn once we arrived in Bordeux. But, since when have our lives been on one path?


	2. Chapter 2

I continued to have that feeling that something was going to happen soon, but I didn't know if it was good or bad, or how much it would impact our decisions. Angel shared my worry and was really preoccupied, meaning if you interrupted her while she was deep in thought, she would snap at you, which was very unlike her.

We had landed in Bordeaux that morning pumped up for our first really home. It was really pretty here in France, and as much as I hate to admit it, it was a good choice to come here. Until we saw the grape vines. Cue Iggy. Nagging for Wine. Take 1! And…Action!

"Max, please. In France, they let children as young as 5 drink wine!!! I am well over that, and so is Gazzy. Pleeeeeeeeease?!!" Iggy was getting good at this nagging and asking thing. Darn it. We were sitting at yet another French café. Total was sitting on Angel's lap, drinking a nice cappuccino, while I split a donut in half for him. It was around noon. The sun was high, and I thought we could use a break.

"I agree with Max here. I, as a dog, think that you have no right to drink wine. I don't go nuts, I just drop like a rock. I literally fall asleep for weeks. And I am an adult," Total was backing me up in an argument. The day was full of surprises.

Cue surprise #2. I saw Fang slightly tense up as a young girl, around my age, slowly approach the table. She was wearing a tank with a pleated jean skirt that could have been a little bit longer. She was a curly brunette, like Angel with brown hair. She had big brown eyes, and had a perfect tan.

I could tell that she too was a little bit nervous about approaching us, but she had this determination about her that said that she wouldn't turn around and chicken out. That made me a little nervous.

She got to the table, looked at each and every one of us, as if counting heads or something, and said, "Hey. Name's Amanda, and I know who you are. I'm here to tell you that you aren't alone."

That freaked the heck out of me, but I held my place. I don't think that you have had the pleasure of a stranger coming up and telling you that. Let me know how you handled it. I slowly stood from the table, walked over to her, and spoke, very softly, "And who are we, pray tell?"

In a voice just as softly as mine, she leaned on the table, her face just a foot from mine, and she said, "You're mutants from the School. Your DNA was tampered with, but you finally escaped. You were made to save the world. So was I."

We all sat there, staring at her. How could she have known all that stuff about us? She couldn't have been following us, could she? Ugh, Lord, why are things so darn complex? Then I think I heard that she was also designed to save the world. Well, I hadn't seen her in any of my missions, so she must be nuts, lying, or… what? She stared at me, as if waiting for a response.

I decided to pull the extra seat out for her, because I really wanted some answers. I mean I know she was a stranger, but she looked trustworthy. She was really good at explanations. She was a mutant just like us, avian and all. She knew exactly everything I wanted to know, and with great detail. Fang was dumfounded by the amount of information too, or it could have been her body (Lord help him if it was the second one). I think even as Gazzy was describing her, Iggy's eyes perked up.

"I could tell you were mutants anyway, from just looking at you. I know that Angel here can read minds, and breath underwater and talk to fish. I have two very special powers, if I do say so myself. One is that I can tell where mutants are and what they can do. It helps out a lot in defense, but since there aren't many of us left…" she looked down, as if upset. We all were upset too, really, but at the end of the day, it didn't matter how many of us were out there. As long as we had each other.

"I was created a little bit before you guys. Apparently, my condition as a child wasn't the best. I had hydrocephalus, a condition of the brain where water doesn't drain naturally from your head. They had to operate and put a tube in my head. It goes from here," she pointed a point at the back of her head, "to here," she lifted her tank and it showed two small lines on her hip. We were shocked, but kept it off our faces. "_Golly. I wonder how bad that hurt." _Angel's thoughts were mine. Amanda continued as if nothing had happened. "They decided that that either delayed my transformation or that it wouldn't happen at all, so they returned me to my mother, who was completely in shock. I mean, huh, how would you feel if your daughter started out a clean human with a brain problem and came back an avian hybrid kid with a brain problem? She left me there, of course."

As I listened I noticed sorrow enter her eyes for a split second before continuing her explanation. How stupid of her mother to desert her child like that. She turned out ok, considering how she looked and acted anyway.

"I was the original 'World Savior' person, but when they noticed it didn't work, they dumped me on the doorstep of some couple out here in France. I know that I have no French accent, but I learned how to speak different languages with fluidity from birth. My wings grew in eventually, but they are easier to compact anyway."

"Lucky. We have to wear tees all the time." Nudge was clearly frustrated, but held herself down.

"They thought that that was part of the reason that I didn't transform, so they didn't use those wings for you," Amanda continued her explanation.

"Kind of like me. I can imitate practically anybody with perfection, if I do say so myself," Gazzy was never too proud to share his accomplishments without modesty. I love how straightforward he is.

"I can teach you many things, then, huh? Once we get to know each other, I am sure that we will learn a lot from each other. I shall continue. I got to know my guardians as Liz and Garth. They were really nice about the whole avian hybrid thing. It was really nice to have a home. This was Garth's coffee shop. He owned it. I came to him when I was 3. In that year, he made his will stating that he would give me the shop, should anything happen to him. It made me really happy on my seventh birthday to see that love in his eyes as he showed me where he signed at the bottom of the document. How ironic that 2 years later, on their way to New York, he had a heart attack and died?" A small tear left her eye, and I could see that she would need a moment.

"And Liz?"

"She followed her husband the year after. The same thing."

"Hey. Would you like to talk somewhere else? I think that this place wouldn't be the best, considering…" Iggy let his voice trail. He couldn't bring himself to continue. I saw, too, that he was listening intrigued and genuinely…interested? In what?

She gave Iggy and me a smile, wiping away her tear. "Just so you know, I'm smiling Iggy. Thanks for the thought, but I have a singing gig nearby. I don't have the voice of Mariah Carey, but it gets me some money. Would you guys like to come watch?" I wondered if I could handle anymore of this public, but I decided that maybe we could get more answers from her.

"What do you say, guys? Wanna go see her sing?" I was really dreading the answer and waiting for them to say yes at the same time.

"Yeah!!! I think that she is really pretty. Maybe her voice is too!!!" Nudge was always one for compliments. And she actually left it at one compliment and not a string of 30. New record for her.

"Thank you so much, Nudge. Why don't we walk over there? Considering we can't exactly fly without getting in trouble, and it's only 2 blocks down."

"Okay. Why don't you guide me there? Seeing as I'm blind at all," Iggy was really laying it on thick, but for now I kept my mouth shut.

"You could just say that you like me, you know. I really don't mind. I kinda like you, too. I would be glad to be your guide," and with that, Amanda took his hand and put it on her right shoulder. "Ready, guys?" she said with a little bit of anxiousness.

"Yeah!! Let's go watch you sing, already!!" Gazzy was kinda jealous, I guess. He had a lustful look in his eyes, even if he was 8 years old.

" Yes please. I would like to here you sing very much as well!!!" Total shouted, and Angel lifted him off the ground, holding a very happy dog in her arms.

We walked silently for 10 minutes and she sat us down at a table close to the stage. It looked to be a dark club, but perfect for us. 5 minutes later, we had finished the bread that they served us, along with 1 tall coke each. The lights on the stage lit up, and what looked like the owner of the place walked on the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, how are we tonight?" he said into the mike. Woops and applause followed.

"Great, great. Are you ready for the main act?!"

Even louder than before, the same response occured.

"Well, here we go. Amanda Boni, please take the stage!"

The loudest ever applause erupted, and everybody gave Amanda a standing ovation as she walked onto the stage.

She was wearing a pink strapless dress, and pink stilettos. She looked stunning. As Gazzy described her, Iggy's eyes smiled along with his mouth. Oh, brother. He whistled, along with half the guys in the club, and Amanda smiled. Iggy looked like he did when you described a girl at the beach, but with a little more, I don't know, seriousness? Like he was really in love with her.

She sang Right Where You Want Me by some Jesse guy. Then she sang Beautiful Soul, and finished off with A Moment Like This. All of them ended with thunderous applause, and they had a right too. She had an awesome voice. I would have to ask her if some agent or producer has ever come up to her and asked her to go pro.

Iggy was one that clapped the loudest. He had a big smile on his face, and after every song, it was the focal point of Amanda's gaze (not that Iggy would know…). What was going on?

After the show was over, she got changed and walked over to us. She wore a pink halter-top, along with some jeans, and the same stilettos. She looked stunning, still, but she seemed more in place. On stage she looked too beautiful to be in this world. She asked where we were currently living, and we answered honestly: nowhere and everywhere.

"I have a great cabin, down by the vineyard, if you guys want a place to stay. It is really pretty. I have food and stuff, and a shower."

At the sound of shower, which is synonymous with hot water and cleanliness, all eyes lit up.

Nudge softly elbowed me in the side, and gave me a look that said, "Hey, I know you don't trust her, but at least let us take a shower before we go." I don't know how a look said all that, but it did, okay?

"Actually, that would be great. Thanks a lot," Even Fang looked at me with a shocked expression. I never knew that I would agree so quickly.

"Great. Igs, need a hand?" Amanda quickly grabbed his hand before he could answer, but this time, she took the other one, too, and put them on her shoulders. Iggy was practically shaking with excitement as she did this, and she noticed. She gave his hands a quick squeeze before letting them go, and walked down the same 2 blocks, us trailing behind.

"Hey guys, let's back up. I think that Iggy is having a little fun, and we should let him. Poor guy couldn't see that she looked stunning tonight, but I can tell that he really likes her," Fang pulled me slightly on the shoulder, pulling me to a halt. Everybody noticed that I had stopped, except Iggy and Amanda of course, and slowed down. It killed me to go this slow, but I understood. Iggy needed love from somebody. His parents wanted him for media attention, not for a son. Finally somebody to care for him like Fang and I do about each other… Whoa, that was weird. Did I just say that? I guess I did.

Fang seemed to sense what I was thinking of and slowly reached for my hand. I grabbed it, giving him a smile, and continued my slow walk.

I was still scared that I would scare him off, and I just walked silently, until, surprisingly enough, Fang broke the tension. "So, we're okay now? You know… like, we're good and you… love me?"

Shoot. That was really, okay, not really, but kinda, unexpected. _Love him? _I don't know. I thought I did. I had always cared for him. But _love _him? I guess so…

I inhaled a lot, and then whispered, "Yeah, I love you." Just to clarify, I added, "And you know that the love you're talking about is… like… boyfriend and girlfriend… right?"

His ears turned a crimson, and I could tell even under just the streetlights. "Yeap."

"Good." I said. He smiled, yeah, Fang smiled, and he squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back.

And then Fang leaned into my ear and whispered, "You don't have to be jealous of her. You are just, if not more, stunning than her." With that, he gave a small kiss on the cheek, and we continued our walk.

God, he was hot.

(**now we go to Iggy's POV, cuz Max can't hear what them from where she is)**

I was walking behind what I heard as the angel of the Earth. She seemed so genuine, I could feel her kindness radiating off her. God, I hope that she liked me. She seemed so nice.

We walked in silence, not knowing how to break it. Amanda decided to go first.

"So, Igs, what do you like to do? You must have a hobby between helping Max save the world? Don't get me wrong. I don't mean to say that you are just a helper. I know that without friends or dependable people, you get lost," her voice cracked on the last part, but I could tell that she didn't want me to acknowledge it.

"Gazzy and I are into explosives. I make my own. They work pretty well, too. I'll show you some time. But you, I think that your hobby is set. Those are some amazing pipes you have," I hope I didn't scare her off. Explosives and 15 year-old boys don't really combine, and I know that Max has been ticked off one too many times. I prayed that my compliment at the end sort of took the subject away from bombs.

"I would like nothing more than that. Thank you, by the way. I love to sing more than anything. It is something I want to live doing, but here in clubs, not as a pro. I have been asked one too many times by agents to sing for their companies, but that life just isn't for me. Well, here we are. I'm glad you're blind. You won't believe what a mess this place is right now. Come on in," she seemed to be smiling, and I could tell she was happy because she patted my hand.

I slowly stepped into the cabin. I could feel the warmth, but it was a welcoming kind. I heard Max and the rest of us climb in hesitantly, expecting a trap or attack of some sort.

"You know, I was thinking, I heard you say that you had two powers, one being that you could sense mutants and what they do, but you never got a chance to tell me the other one," Max, perfect timing. I was really getting to talk to her and you _had _to come and interrupt. I would have to get her later.

"Well, I wanted to tell you here. I am a healer. I heal the lame, make them walk. The deaf, I help them hear. The bleeding, they clot and heal, and…

I didn't know what I was hearing. I heard deaf and hearing, so that must mean…

" The blind, I help them see,"


	3. Chapter 3

This is Iggy's POV, then it changes to Amanda's in the middle. The plot thickens…

* * *

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Was she serious? That was impossible. And yes, this is coming from an avian hybrid. I have been blind for over 13 years, and Amanda can heal me? The thoughts going through my head were so many, I didn't know where to start. I could be able to see again. Why was it so loud in here? 

Then I noticed that it wasn't loud at all, but my thoughts were screaming in my ear. I heard nothing but breathing. Thankfully, Angel said, "I think we all need time to think this over. Actually, I think _Iggy_ needs time. Would you mind giving us a minute?"

"Sure. No problem. I'll just go get you guys some towels, and heat up the stove. I'll just heat up Mac and Cheese?" Amanda sounded understanding and kind, it almost broke my heart. I heard her stilettos hit the floor as she left the room.

Max was the first to speak. "Iggy, are you okay? You kind of look green." I did feel a little sick.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine," I lied, "I just need time to think. I wonder if I really want to see again. My lifestyle has been fine until now. I haven't had any problems. The only real reason I want to see is for you guys and for Amanda. She's really nice," I felt myself blush. I was angry that I had just said that, but at the same time, I wondered that if she would be staying with us longer, they would have to get used to her anyway.

"Iggy, I think that you should do it for you. If you don't want to, don't do it," Nudge was a real good buddy of mine, and she always knew what to say. I began to see her logic.

"I think that I'll think about it for a while. When I decide, I'll tell all of you."

"Whatever you want, man, is good with us," Gazzy came up and flipped my hand to give it a low five. I smiled, and heard Amanda walk in, but this time in flip flops.

"Food's ready. You guys want to shower first?" Her voice was inexplicably velvety and smooth, like rose petals.

"Let's eat before we pass out. Then we can shower up and go to bed," Max had read everybody's mind. I was starving.

"Cool. This way. I have a T.V. It's French, but I found Nick and Disney in English for you guys. It's in the kitchen, but further down the hall there is a living room with a big screen and an Xbox," she didn't sound braggadocios, but more like inviting. She quickly took my hand, this time not placing them on her shoulders, but her _hips. _They had a such a nice curve to them. I tightened my grip, and slowly made my way to the table, relishing every moment I had with this touch.

The food was delicious, even if it was Mac and Cheese. It couldn't have been from the blue box. This was going to be hard to beat when I cook for her. The T.V was tuned to "Life With Derek" **(A/N I don't own that either!) **but it was on a low volume.

"What did you decide, Iggy?" Amanda was soft and tentative in asking the question, but she did need to know the answer.

"When I'm ready, I'll do it. Just not now," I was very clear in my decision, but not too demanding.

I didn't catch one grip of disappointment in her voice when she said, "Okay. I have all the time in the world," she paused. "You guys sure were hungry. When you guys shower up, there's a bin, put your clothes in the separate bags, and I'll give it a good wash so tomorrow you'll have good clothes to tour Bordeux with. Sure you won't eat anymore?"

"Positive. I have never felt more full in my life," I heard Gazzy speak with a tired tone, as he left the room to shower up.

"Gazzy, come back! I want to shower first!!" I laughed as I heard Angel and Total scamper out after her. "Goodness, children," Total muttered.

"Oh no. I'll have to wait hours to get a shower now," said a disappointed Nudge as she got up and left as well. The room was feeling more and more empty, and that was just fine with me.

"You guys should discuss this healing thing. Fang, let's go make sure they don't kill themselves over the shower," said Max, as she passed. She gave me a tap signal saying to be careful. I smiled reassuringly.

Finally. Alone with Amanda. She seemed to be noticing something. I didn't know that I was grinning so much until she giggled and said, "You know, you are really sweet. You seem to know what you want. I like that about you."

Music to my ears. I was so grateful to hear it, but at the same time dreading this because it could be a trap to play me.

"I don't like to be toyed with. I am not a trophy. I've seen one too many guys that just want to bang me and leave, and I don't want it any more. Please tell me that I can trust you," she didn't sound desperate, but hopeful. She was scared, too.

"I don't like to be toyed with either. When we finally found my parents, they wanted the news to be all over me. I didn't want that, and they didn't care, so I left. Since then, I haven't been able to care for somebody, until I heard your voice," I was so happy to be able to share this with her. I was practically choking with love…

"You know, I was singing for you tonight. I saw something in you, almost inexplicable. You were…pure. Clean, and honest. I could feel it as if it were a power. That's when I decided to trust you," she was so sweet in her words; she knew exactly what to say and how to say it.

"You know, you surprise me. How can you be so kind after all that's been done to you? How do you live?" I was really beginning to wonder the answer to that question. Max would've just gone up and beat the heck out of whoever tortured her.

"Because getting back at those that did everything to me won't take it away. There is no point," she said it very firmly, but gently at the same time. Again she shocks me. "Would you like to watch T.V? They have one in the bedroom, where you'll all be sleeping, but there is another one in a private room."

"I would like nothing more than that," and it was true. I was praying for that invitation more than anything.

"Okay," and I heard her turn off the kitchen T.V. To my pleasure she took my hands and put them on her hips again. I smiled, and I felt my emotions get the better of me. My emotions basically told my hands to spin her around so she was facingme, and all of a sudden, I slowly let go of her hips, reached up to cup her face in my hands, and kissed her fully and lustfully on the lips. I don't know, but it felt like she was kissing me back.

"Wow," was all she was able to breath out after.

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know," I really had no words to describe what went through my mind. It was all so quick.

"I… um… need a moment," was all she said before she ran out of my grasp and down the hall. I waited in the kitchen, wondering what the heck I had just done.

**Amanda's POV**

Okay, let's go over what has just happened.

Um… what _did _just happen? Oh, yeah. I was just kissed by a really cute strawberry-haired blind avian hybrid that also happened to be really sweet.

Oh, my goodness. I like him, don't I? Yeah, I do.

Unlike some girls, I don't get all excited over the fact that I have a crush, but I get nervous and scared. I hate getting hurt. Most of the relationships I've had here have only ended painfully. But then again, I don't think that normal girls think about the fact that they may get hurt. What to do, what to do? Choices, choices.

But wait a minute. _He _was the one to kiss me. So… he likes me back?

Ow. Headache. I decided that I wouldn't just leave him standing in the kitchen, and left my bedroom, and walked in his direction.

Iggy was doing the dishes (he's an ANGEL!), but he turned around when I came back in.

"Hey," he said. He looked a little disappointed. He wiped his hands on a towel and walked over to me. His clouded blue eyes stared beyond me.

"Hey. Um… I was thinking…" and so began the rambling. "And, um, I like you, a lot. And, I just want to explain, I guess. I want to take it slow, right? My head tells me that that would be the smart thing to do. But that kiss, it makes my heart tell me to go at 200 miles per hour. And, I'm just confused." I took a breath, and waited for a response.

Iggy just stood there, taking in the information. He had been nodding the whole time, as if he understood. I was grateful that he did, because that would mean that I wouldn't have to explain myself much more. I just hope behind those understanding eyes there was no hurt, because being a person that has had plenty of first-hand experience with it, I know that I wouldn't want to be the cause of any.

"I think what we both are thinking is that the smart thing would be to take it slow. So why don't we… take a break from all of this? Like, go and watch some T.V? Let's relax. I think we've had a long day."

It was then that I noticed that I was tired. I felt ready to collapse. "You know, you're right," I said, and I took his hands and put them on my hips again, and we walked to my T.V room. Hey, just because we're taking it slow doesn't mean I can't guide him to the room, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Amanda's POV**

I turned around slowly, his hands still on my hips (ooh that felt so good) and guided him to the door of the bathroom. It was empty now, so I left him with a towel and he cleaned up.

He was able to fit perfectly in the clothes I found from Garth, and he entered the living room without a problem. Iggy wore the flannel pants and T shirt comfortably. Just so he wouldn't freak out, I closed the door, but didn't lock it.

"So, I have a couple movies here. Shrek, Hostel, no way, Sixth Sense, Romeo and Juliet, Die Hard…"

"Die Hard. I keep hearing it's really good," he said.

"Okay. Here we go," I said as I entered the DVD in the player. I turned off the light, got the remote, and pressed "play". I snuggled close to him on the couch. It was really comfortable, especially after he laid his arms around me. Hey, 'taking it slow' never meant that he couldn't cuddle with me. Plus, the air conditioning was turned on high, so it was a little chilly.

Bruce Willis played around on the screen, making me jump a lot. I loved to watch Iggy's face light up with a smile every time I did. That helped me get over the embarrassment.

"I was wondering, if you don't mind. Could we go out some time? I know we're taking it slow and everything, but I just want to sit with you and talk, get to know you, your life, anything you want," Iggy said it with so much nervousness, it almost made me laugh. I just giggled slightly, nodded, then resuming my previous position. "I would love to," was all I said.

"Great. How about tomorrow?" Iggy said.

"Perfect,"I was overwhelmed with happiness that we would be alone that I barely choked the words out. But what he said after nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"But before that, you can heal my eye sight."

Ooooooh!! What shall happen next? Review please!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Amanda's POV**

Well, that was something completely unexpected. Not that I was worried about it. I had never had any problem healing anybody, but this was somebody I loved!! To hurt him would scar me for life.

"Amanda, you okay?" Iggy said, noticing how silent I was.

"Um, yeah, I just was thinking about it," I said.

He sensed my worry, and said, "Babe, don't worry. I trust you, but you have to trust yourself. I won't let you do this until you do. Got it?" I loved to hear Iggy's voice reassuring me. I haven't felt that sort of security in a while, and it was beyond phenomenal to get it back. And he called me 'babe'! AH!

"I trust myself more than I trust anybody else, but let me tell you about how you will deal with seeing me. I don't want you to be disappointed. Not of me," I said it quietly.

Iggy slowly lifted my head up, somehow knowing I had bowed it down, and kissed me deeply on the lips. I couldn't help letting myself on top of him, and Iggy slowly lied down, me on top of him.

"So much for taking it slow, huh?" Iggy said, laughing.

"I don't mind. You?" I said.

"Nope," he whispered back. I smiled, and kissed him one more time before lying back down.

Now people, don't get ahead of yourselves. We didn't do it. We weren't ready, but I had a feeling that we would do it soon.

I laid my head on his chest. He was massaging my back as I hummed a song that had been going through my mind. Hey There Delilah **(A/N Don't own it!)**. Weird, I know, but I just loved it since the beginning. The song was really pretty if you really listen to it, and I didn't notice I had been crying until I felt Iggy's shirt, or rather Garth's shirt, feel wet below my cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice," I wiped my tears away as I sat up, leaving Iggy slightly sad, but he got up and cuddled next to me on the couch. I looked at the clock. 3:45 in the morning. Wonderful. I would never wake up tomorrow, but Iggy had other plans anyway.

"You should rest, and so should I," Iggy sounded defeated by the Sandman, looking as if his eyelids were losing a battle to his will to stay awake. I felt thrilled that he wanted to be with me. I decided that we would need our rest. We had a date tomorrow. I just whispered good night, and lied back down on his chest, falling into a very deep sleep.

**Max's POV.**

I noticed the next morning, that Iggy hadn't entered our room to sleep at all. On automatic defense, I signaled Fang what I had noticed, and he too got into position. Goodness, it's like us enjoying ourselves was illegal. It simply couldn't be done.

I walked out as cautiously as I could, and saw Iggy exiting the bathroom, his hair shiny clean. "Morning, Max" he said. I was so shocked, I couldn't respond. I felt stupid, but then told myself that anything can go wrong. Fang just shot me a look that said I was over protective and entered the room to wake up the others.

Iggy looked really happy this morning. I saw him playing around the stove with Amanda. They were laughing and talking and cooking. All of a sudden, I heard a sizzle, and Iggy yelped, "Shit!" and Amanda jumped up.

"What happened?!"

"I just touched a really hot burner. I can't feel my hand," Iggy was cradling his hand against his chest. He was grimacing.

Amanda seemed to go into 'nurse mode' and slowly took Iggy's hand into her own. I saw the huge burn, leaving raw skin on his palm, and Amanda slowly ran her hand over it. "Let me fix that for you." Now, you would think that she would get a first aid or call the hospital, but all she did was close her eyes, run her hand over the burn one more time, and the burn was gone.

"What are you doing?" Iggy asked. "It feels cold."

Amanda just patted his hand and said, "I have just healed your hand." Iggy ran his hand over the one that was supposed to have a burn, and said, "It's like nothing happened."

"Yeah. That's the point."

Iggy smiled big. "Thank you." And he caught her hand and spun her so she was looking at him. He kissed her lightly on the lips, and she smiled at him. I think I missed something…

They quickly composed themselves, probably thinking that they didn't want to expose what I assumed was a relationship, and soon they were joking all over again. It made me happy and sad at the same time. I didn't want to lose Iggy, but then again, who am I to stop him from loving somebody? I settled on that thought as I took the first shower.

Walking out of the bathroom I noticed that there was bacon, eggs, pancakes, syrup, grapes, and milk and juice, laid out nicely on the table. I was shocked that they whipped this up from the time I was just standing there to the time I entered just now.

" Hey Max. Morning. Come and have seat while it's hot," Amanda said as she walked to put her apron away. Iggy did the same with his apron, and tapped my hand telling me that he was sorry for not coming in to say good night, but that I shouldn't worry.

Little by little everybody filled up on everything on the table till there was nothing but pancake crumbs left. I even freaked out at how hungry we were. Iggy had hardly touched any of it. It scared me a little. Maybe something did happen last night…

I was interrupted by a tapping on a plastic cup. I woke up from my thoughts, and saw Iggy stand up.

"I have decided that Manda here is going to heal me today," Iggy said it with a kind of pride that he had finally decided for himself, but he seemed nervous, too. That's only natural.

Fang was the first to react. "Great man, when are going to do it?"

Iggy reached out for Amanda's hand, and she happily took it. She spoke as she poured juice into Angel's cup, "Noon today. I've got to prepare for this. Do you guys have Tylenol on hand?" Amanda was expecting something to happen. I prayed to God that it wasn't serious.

"Always do 'cause Max always gets these strong headaches," Angel said. Now, I love Angel, but she could have just said yes, and left it at that.

"Great. That's all we need. Let me go and wash up, then we'll get started," and with that Amanda left the room.

"Iggy, are you sure about this? Do you trust her?" Nudge said. We were sharing the same thoughts without Angel having to transfer them.

"More than most people on this Earth. Um, Fang… can I talk to you?"

Fang frowned in confusion, but said, "Yeah, Iggy, let's go to the living room," and they both left together.

**Fang's POV**

What the heck would Iggy want to talk to me about? I didn't do anything… I hadn't said anything bad about him or anything.

I closed the door behind us, and Iggy just sat down on the couch. I sat down on the coffee table.

"So… what's up?" I said.

"Do you love Max?" Iggy asked. He had said it so naturally, it caught me off guard.

How was I supposed to answer to that? I mean, the answer was yes, of course, but how do I tell that to him if I don't know how he'll react? But he was my brother (in a sense), so I guess I could be honest with him.

"Yes," I said finally.

"Hm… is love feeling like you don't have to have anything but her company, and you could live with her alone and never be bored or sad or angry, or… lonely?"

Okay, so Iggy has been reading psychology books… interesting. I was shocked. Frankly, this is the guy that a couple days ago was building bombs out of stove gasoline and paper clips. Now he's asking me about love.

Whatever, back to the question. "Basically. Yes," I said.

"Hm… do you look at Max in a different way that you look at anybody else?"

That was easy, "I guess so. Yes."

There was a small pause. "Hmm, when we left Max, did you feel dead? Even if you were with us?"

Holy crap, where the heck is he getting these questions? He couldn't have talked to Angel. At least I thought not.

"To be honest… if I didn't have you guys, I would have been dead. You guys kind of kept me grounded, you kept me occupied so that it was easier to bear the pain." Did I just say all that at once? I am changing. Interesting…

"I understand." And Iggy made his way to the door.

"Wait, Iggy, now it's my turn. Why do you ask?"

He stopped, turned around in my general direction, and said, "Just wondering."

**Iggy's POV**

It's official.

I love Amanda.

There was no other way to describe it. Fang's answers confirmed it.

I didn't want to tell anybody until I knew for sure for sure that I did.

I got back to the table, and heard the sink running. "Are you finished with it? I could finish it up, don't worry."

Amanda turned the sink off, and I heard her put her apron away. "Yeap. All done. But… you _are_ blind, right? Like, completely?"

"Yes," I answered. Why did she ask?

"Okay then. Here, come with me…" and she took my hand and pulled me to a separate room. I think that this was the room next to the room I would have slept in if I had slept with the flock. It smelled like roses, and it was really sunny.

"Sit down. I just need to clean up a little bit…" but I heard a zipper open up… and then something landed on the hardwood floor. Soft like silk, but the buttons on it made a light plastic sound.

"So, are you ready for this?" she asked, and I heard another piece of clothing fall to the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked, scared and excited and anxious at the same time.

"Just… getting… changed…" she said, but I could tell that she had finished up. "Let's go. You are going to see before our date tonight."

I walked out into the living room. Nice. This was where and when I would see my family and my girlfriend for the first time.

Holy crud.

**What's happening during Iggy and Amanda's little fun… Max's POV**

I had been finishing up supervising the rest of the flock as they washed up, because last time they were clawing at each other's eyes for the first slot. I had just finished drying up the bathroom floor when I saw Fang going down the hallway. He walked past, looking in the room and kept going, but he stopped and back-trailed to my room.

"Hey," I said. I hung the towel up and sat on the bed.

"Hey," he said. I could tell he was thinking, but I couldn't help myself.

"What did Iggy ask you about? If it isn't too much trouble, of course," I added the last bit for fun, because he knew that he would end up telling me anyway. I sat down on the bed, sitting Indian style and Fang came and sat down next to me.

Fang smiled and explained every question, and the best thing is that he told me the answers. They were all yes. I couldn't stop my heart from fluttering, and I had never felt more girly. But still… this was Fang telling me he loved me. I couldn't help it.

"I didn't know Iggy could ask all those questions… much less be thinking about them," Fang said.

"But why would he ask them now? I think we have dropped plenty of hints. I don't think we mean to, but it's really hard to hide it."

"We'll see," Fang said, as we headed back to watch Iggy's healing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Max's POV**

I entered the living room to find Iggy sitting on a chair by the table. Amanda was just running around, rounding up some water in a glass and a Tylenol. I was nervous as hell, but Fang quickly came to my rescue and held my hand. I couldn't imagine the feelings going through Iggy's head if I was that nervous and nobody was healing me!

"Alright. We are going to heal Iggy now. You guys ready? Iggy, there isn't going back unless you claw your eyes out. Are you positive?" Amanda was doing my job for me, making he sure that he thought 10 times before doing this.

"As I'll every be. Let's do this," Iggy said.

I sat down across from him, gave a reassuring tap on his hand, and then shut up. The rest of us, Angel, Total, Nudge, and Fang, all sat silently.

"Alright. I want you guys to stay exactly as you are. Igs, close your eyes, and don't open them until I say," Iggy did as he was told.

Amanda put her hands on either side of his head, resting them lightly on his temples. He seemed so relaxed, and I was glad that he wasn't freaking out.

We sat for 10 minutes in that same spot, Amanda not doing anything, or so we thought.

We noticed that she too had her eyes closed. When she opened them, they weren't there, but a white light was flashing out of her sockets.

That's when I freaked out. I tried to hold it back, and I did (barely!). But just as I was going to lunge at her, she closed her eyes again, and opened them. They were normal. This was nothing like the way she healed his burn in the kitchen.

"Sorry. I forgot to mention the thing with my eyes. That is completely normal," Amanda said just as she sat down. She was panting, and I guessed it was from healing Iggy. It must really take it out of you to heal somebody's eyesight.

"Hellooo. Still here. What should I do now?" Iggy was sort of mad that he wasn't the center anymore, but quickly put his huge smile on.

"Iggy, you can open your eyes now."

**Iggy's POV**

I worriedly and anxiously opened my eyes and I saw them.

Everybody.

I had seen them once a long long time ago, but they had changed so much.

Angel's hair had grown.

Gazzy's Mohawk was extremely long.

Nudge's face was so much more adult, but still kiddish at the same time.

Max and Fang looked the same, but taller.

And there was this supermodel next to me. I took her to be Amanda. No, I _prayed _for her to be Amanda.

Turns out she was, because her angelic voice spoke to me, "Iggy, how are you feeling? Dizzy or puky at all?" She seemed to forget to ask me if I really could see, but I guess she really did trust herself all that much. I honestly felt fine. I guess was one of the lucky ones.

"Nope," I replied.

"Great!! Way to go Iggy!! Up top?" Gazzy wasn't afraid to come up anymore. I slammed his hand hard, sending him screaming in fake pain, making us laugh.

I grabbed Amanda by those glorious hips and kissed her hard on the lips. She seemed shocked, but quickly recovered, staring deep into my eyes. "I'll take that as a thank you," she said as we broke apart.

"And now you get ready for your date. It's in a couple hours, isn't it?"

"You got it. You guys want to go to a great ball park? There is one really near here. You guys would really have fun!" Amanda goes again. Thinking of everybody.

"No. We'll stay here," Max said, in a tone that I didn't really like.

"But I want to go to the ball park," Nudge said, hurt.

"I would really like to stretch my legs," said Total, at Angel's side.

"No. We are staying here!"

Max's firmness, though quiet, still made us all flinch.

Amanda left the room with a nod, and ran to her room.

"What the hell was that? You guys should go to the ball park!" I was infuriated. I didn't care that I had swore in front of the kids. I didn't want them to be stuck here while I go and have fun.

"No, we need to do inventory, and then go back to the original plan, which was go and find a house in Germany now," Max was tightening her hands into fists, and was struggling to control herself.

"We leave once I ask Manda to come with us."

"Since when did she become part of our flock?!!" Fang got into the fight now, backing his precious Max up.

"What is so bad about her? She didn't do anything. She helped me see again. She gave a home, food, and shower to complete strangers, and I love her." I saw Max's eyes flare one time, but I couldn't stop, "Please, I dare you to tell me that I can't have the girl I love with me," I was struggling to control myself too as I turned back to Fang, "while you can."

"He's got you there," Gazzy was always my partner in crime, and I was greatful to hear him back me up.

"Iggy's right. You should let her come with. And I love her voice," Nudge came in and put in her point of view.

Fang thought about his choices, and finally said, a look of defeat on his face, "Fine. Actually I get it. I am really happy you found somebody that causes as much happiness as Max does me." Fang looked genuinely apologetic. Finally, I can describe expressions.

But the one question I was dreading escaped Max's lips. Apparently, she was still very ticked off.

"And what if she says that she won't come with us?"

I had thought of the answer to that question for a while, and said what I knew I would do.

"I would stay with her."

**Max's POV**

Iggy said with such indignation that left me shut up and quiet. I couldn't say anything with the limited vocabulary I had in front of the younger guys, so I left the room, Fang following close behind.

I wheeled around on him. "What is going on? They seem to be….in…. in…"

"Love."

"Yeah, and they… they…"

"They what? Are you going to not let him? Max, this whole thing explains a lot. He wouldn't have told the whole flock unless he was sure. The questions, the reason he didn't come to the room the first night… doesn't it all fit?"

I thought about that, but quickly came up with another fault. "But they have been going out for what, four days at the most," I was proud that I had found that, but didn't show it.

"Don't you see that instead of being like us, keeping it ourselves for so long that they have decided to admit it now. What is so wrong about that? It's not that terrible to find out you love somebody faster than months, though it isn't common." Fang looked confused, but determined to help me see Iggy's side of the story.

"But Iggy's my brother. Like my brother. I just wonder if he is going to get taken away by this Amanda chick… I mean, don't you remember seeing us when he found his parents and stayed? How heartbroken we were? Do you really want to through that again?" I had to look away, because the tears were coming, and I really hate the mushy feely stuff.

Fang was getting more and more used to that, and he quickly embraced me, rubbing small circles in my back. "You have to trust him," was all he said, and I understood that I would have to deal with this.

I looked into his eyes, and we walked back to the living room. Iggy avoided my gaze while we ate lunch, and Amanda was silent as well. I guess he told her what he had said.

Apparently, the stress this was causing us didn't put the date off. Amanda got ready quickly, in another stunning dress and shoes. Amanda was happy as Iggy wore a jacket and slacks that Fang had lifted (and we did that as a last resort) from Calvin Klein.

**Amanda's POV.**

Getting ready for my date, I couldn't have been any happier. Nothing went wrong. Until I heard shouting from the kitchen.

Apparently Max had a problem with me. Don't know why, don't know how, but I know that it bothered me. I listened in very closely, feeling guilty at first. But I shrugged it off; I had a right to know if it was about me.

Max apparently didn't like me or the idea of Iggy going out with me. I felt like storming in and defending myself. I held back; we were going to go on this date because Iggy was very persistent on his end of this argument.

"We leave once I ask Manda to come with us," I heard him say. I was caught in utter shock. Go with them, to Germany? Leave my home, my family, my friends, my life? I was frightened at first, then happy as heck. He wanted me with him always. I had never really felt like that before. It was awesome, let me tell you. I made up my mind. I would go with them, but he would have to ask me first.

But then I thought of the rest of _his _family. Did they like me? Nudge and Angel had a thing for me, but that was because I could sing. Gazzy had a crush on me, Iggy (duh!). Fang and Max are the only ones left. I heard Fang apologize for not realizing how Iggy makes me feel, or rather I make Iggy feel. That left the head of the group. Max never seemed to like the idea of another girl coming in to be the leader. I never wanted that position; maybe if I just told her that, she would be okay.

I decided that nature would take its course, and I finished strapping on my dress so I could go and do my hair.


	7. Chapter 7

So, this is Chapter 5. Hope u guys like it. Sorry if you don't!! I hope with all my heart that you do, though, cuz the next couple chapters might be a little laid back, short, or late. I'll try to update tonight.

**Iggy's POV**

I realized what I had just said, and left the room. Max had taken the hallway, so I took the window and the room. I sat on the panels, trying to sort out my feelings. How could I have said that? Leave my family? The people I call home and survival? What did I just do?

Then my conscious kicked in. I told them that I would be staying here, not leaving them. They would leave me. I loved Amanda so much that once we were old enough, we would get married. Better yet, we could get married now, since in bird years we were about 30 years old.

I shrugged off marriage for now. For all people know, we are 14 years old. This was overly complicating, and I decided to simplify this for myself. I would just go on this date with her tonight.

I wondered if we could go and find something to wear for the date. I sure as heck wouldn't leave in a flannel shirt and jeans while she looked like a goddess. Fang and Max came back. Max wouldn't talk to me, and I didn't expect her to. Fang, on the other hand, seemed to get it more, and I asked if he could go and lift a jacket and slacks for me. I know that stealing is wrong, but this was an emergency. Okay, that and I wanted to look nice for my girlfriend.

Fang came back half an hour later, and lucky for me, I still heard the hair dryer going from the bathroom. She looked fine; she didn't have to do anything to look beautiful or to light up a room. All she had to do was show up. Anyways, Fang had slacks and a nice white button down shirt for me. I saw a Calvin Klein tag out of the back, and gave Fang a thank you smile while I went to get changed. I figured my hair looked fine; it did.

I walked in to the living room, to see that she wasn't there.

"Hey, Mands, not to rush you, but I think we have to go," I said through her door in the bathroom.

"Nudge and Angel insisted on giving me an introduction," Amanda said, and I could tell that she was smiling.

"Alright, girls, let's get this over with," I said in the tone that was the most bored.

"Iggy, keep your pants on. Anywhos, we are here to introduce the beautiful Amanda to her hot date, Iggy," Angel said with a very big announcer voice. She made me smile so easily, I didn't realize when I was smiling or when I wasn't.

With that Amanda walked in the hall. She was wearing a beautiful white halter dress, her hair nice and straigtened out, and satin sandals. If she were to spread her wings, she would definitely pass off as an angel.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Nudge whispered to me. I smiled, realizing that Amanda had heard what she had said.

"Yes, she does," and with that I walked over to her, offered my arm, and she took it.

Before we got out the door, she turned around and said, "You guys should really check out that ball park. Not to sound too pushy, or anything, but the kids look like they could use some fun on their last day in France," said Amanda, no sign of a smile on her face.

Was she a bat, or were we really that loud? She had been listening in?

"Thanks but no thanks. You guys go and have fun while we finish up here," Max said as she was leaving the room.

All the others were still staring at Amanda in shock, having no idea that we were that loud, and Gazzy asked the question on everybody's mind, stopping Max dead in her tracks:

"So will you come with us?"

She put on her best smile and said, "I would if Max forgives me for trying to take over. It's a reflex of mine, being the head of a café and all. I never wanted to replace you, I just want you to see that your thought means a lot… to me."

Max said the worst words that could have possibly come out of her mouth, "I wouldn't let you come with us even if you are the last mutant hybrid on the planet!" and stormed out of the room.

Leaving Amanda in the center of the room, she said, "Iggy, could we stay in today? I don't feel like going out anymore," tears streaming down her face.

"Amanda, I won't leave you."

"Yes you will. Because they are your family. If you love them and love me, you would leave me and go with them. I wouldn't live it down taking you away from a family."

"No, I won't. I have been thinking a lot of this. And I know I'll sound nuts, but I think I have it. I love you so much, Manda, and I want to live with you forever. The second we're old enough, I want to marry you," it all spilled out, all my thoughts, and I forgot that Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Total were all still in the room. Not to mention a very disapproving Max.

Leaving them in total shock, Amanda hauled me into her bedroom. I was expecting something along the lines of "Are You Insane!!!?" but I got something way off. She grabbed me around the neck, kissing me passionately. I picked her up bridal style and got her on the bed.

And we made out. Really made out for the rest of the night.

After what seemed like an eternity, we were panting for breath. Amanda was on top of me, my shirt covering her. I don't even remember how it came off in the first place.

Then it hit me. This love, this is what Max and Fang feel with each other almost all the time. Man, have I been missing out.

"Iggy, I would be happy to marry you ," was all she said before drifting off to sleep, leaving me the happiest person on the face of the Earth.

**Max's POV**

I had already gotten all the thoughts I needed the second Amanda closed the door of the bedroom from Angel. They were going to get married.

I was dumbstruck. We have been together for what, 3 days? How can they fall in love so fast? They must have had an idea of how they were going to work out. I decided to let that go, and realize that I would have to face what I had just said, the "last hybrid on the planet" thing.

Nudge was the first to rehash it. "Max, come on. You know that the only reason she apologized was because you thought that's what she was doing. She knows that she wasn't being over bearing at all. She just wants your friendship."

"Max, if you could read minds… I snuck out of the room that night that Iggy didn't come back. You weren't the only one worried. I opened the door to see Amanda on top of Iggy, humming a song, while he rubbed her back. Do you know how happy his thoughts were? They were of them getting married, walking down the street holding hands, eating dinner, the date today, which you managed to ruin!" Angel had no problem being realistic and straightforward.

"Max. I know that you don't want to lose Iggy, so let Amanda come along. Amanda even said that if you wouldn't let her come, she would force Iggy to come back with us. Doesn't that say something to you?" Fang has turned to the dark side. Darn it.

"It says to me that she is willing to do anything for my approval," I said in a quiet voice, "I guess I'll have to let her come with us." It hurt my heart to say that, but I would have to. "I'll tell them tomorrow morning."

Tomorrow morning came all too soon. Iggy and Amanda hadn't gotten up by 7:00, so I decided to go wake them. I knocked softly, and when I didn't get an answer, I slowly creaked the door open. What I saw confirmed my thoughts that I didn't get everything I needed from Angel.

They were both asleep, but completely undressed. Amanda was on top of Iggy, resting her head on his chest, his hand on her back. I slowly closed the door, and ran to Fang. He would be the only one to understand.

"WHAT? Are you sure that's what you saw? Right on Iggy!" was all Fang managed to get out. He had a look on his face far from disgust.

"Positive, and hey!" I said as a slapped him upside the head. "This is major. She could get pregnant. We would then have to add yet another hybrid to our pack of freaks, and…" I couldn't finish as Fang pressed his lips hard on mine.We kissed for about five minutes. Five minutes too long because we heard, "ooooohs" coming from everyone, including a newly dressed Iggy and Amanda.

"Who's up for breakfast?" said Amanda in a big voice.

A chorus of "me me me" came out of everybody, and Iggy shot me a smile, then motioned us into the living room. He shut the door.

"Max, I think we have to come to terms here. I'm sorry that things are not going your way. I know that you take on a lot of things, especially when you had to save the world. I love youl like sister, and I want us to stop fighting," he said it so sweetly, all I could do was hug him. He hugged me back, and then we broke apart.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand you," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

Iggy smiled, " And don't think I didn't hear you. I can see with my eyes closed," said Iggy, bumming me out. I hadn't wanted him to know that I saw that.

"And I know that Angel was sneaking behind our door, getting our thoughts. Don't you trust me?" Iggy looked hurt and frustrated at the same time. This used to be easier to deal with because he couldn't see me, but now his deep blue eyes looked into mine. I had to look away.

Iggy continued, "You don't even have half of the story. We aren't getting married right this second. We haven't even started planning. We just know that we want to stay together. Please accept her. She was trying really hard to get on all the good sides, but missed out on one," making a gesture telling me that the one was me.

"Iggy, I wanted to tell you both, but she can come with..." I swallowed, "with us, but you have got to be more careful where you do it with her. What if Angel had walked in?" I even laughed at that. "We'll give her a shot," Fang said as we walked into the kitchen.

Amanda looked kind of pale, and sick at the same time. I could tell that she was steadying herself with the table. Iggy rushed to her side and picked her up.

"No…Iggy…I'm… fine…" was coming out between labored breaths. Iggy shot me a worried glance. "I just... have a small headache."

Then, she escaped Iggy's grasp and ran to the bathroom. I heard her retching, and Iggy knocked on the door to get in. She opened the door and moaned a little before she collapsed in his arms. She was out cold.

"Get the Tylenol from the bag. It should…" Iggy started, but then he seemed to have figured something out, and said, "We have to get her to a hospital. It could have something to do with the tube in her brain," Iggy said as he carefully lifted her up, and walked out the door, us trailing behind him.

We up up and awayed straight toward the nearest hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Iggy's POV**

I held Amanda close to me. I was silently praying that she was just passed out. I remembered what she had said about her head, and thought that, just to be safe, I would take her to get checked out. She looked fine yesterday. I know that the first time you do it, it can leave you sick and achy, but I didn't think it was this serious.

I couldn't catch a view of the hospital. It was completely cloudy, but not stormy. Stormy or not, I couldn't see a thing. I was shocked to feel a move in my arms, and Amanda stirred awake. She looked so innocent, and I felt so helpless.

"Iggy… what?" her voice was barely a whisper, and in the wind roaring in the wind, I couldn't hear her. I was forced to slow down, and I spoke to her.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling? You passed out. I don't know what happened…"

"I know what's happening. The tube in my head is malfunctioning. I can feel it. It hurts so much," Amanda was almost too weak to speak, and a whimper escaped her lips. It broke my heart.

I found the time to think rationally. I wondered if she fell asleep, would she ever wake up?

I could see her drifting, and I said, "Hey, stay with me, Mandy, stay with me…" sort of rubbing her back a little bit. She would nod as if she heard me, but her eyes would keep closed.

I concentrated on the France below me, searching for the cross. Amanda tried giving me directions, but I could tell she was really dizzy looking at the ground, so I let her rest. She kept tapping my hand, telling me she was awake. At one point, she finally couldn't stand it, and she fainted again. Her weight fell down hard on my arms. I didn't know how long it would be before I would drop her.

Thankfully, Fang noticed my struggle, and said, "Iggy, let me take her. You look exhausted," and he shot Max a look that reassured her that nothing would happen between my angel and him.

Carefully we hung in air, still, and transferred Amanda to Fang's arms.

I felt the cool air against my chest, noticing how hot she had been. "Shoot, she's burning up!!! Max, do you see that hospital?" Fang shouted through the wind. His worry scared me more than anything. I didn't want to lose her.

"Yeah, ten o' clock," Max shouted back.

And with that we all flew to the entrance of Bordeux Hospital.

I ran to the first door I saw, then to the desk. I was grateful that her wings were retractable and hidden, so we didn't have to worry.

"Hey! Hey!" I was trying really hard to get the nurse's attention. Thankfully they all spoke English. Or at least the signs all were in our language

"Calm down, sweetheart, what…" she stopped when she noticed a limp Amanda in Fang's arms.

"Amanda!! What happened to her?" she asked me with frantic eyes.

"She woke up fine, but then she started vomiting, then she fainted, and when she woke up, she said she was hurting a lot," I said, not acknowledging the fact that she knew her, and hoping with all my heart that she would be okay.

"Did she say anything about the shunt?" the nurse asked me.

"Shunt?" I wasn't a medical student and didn't know what the hell she said.

"The tube in her brain," the nurse said impatiently, observing Amanda's head with her hands.

"She said that it broke. Can you help her?" I was beginning to sound really desperate, and Nudge came over took my hand. I was grateful that she noticed my discomfort.

"Yes. We'll check her in right away. Her doctor is on duty right now, and she'll come in shortly. In the mean time, let's get her changed and on a gurney, hook her up to fluids, and take blood samples."

We all walked over to the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital. It stunk so bad of alcohol and plastic, I thought that Max would run out. I know how much she hates it. Frankly, who likes it in a hospital? Fang put Amanda down carefully on the bed, and we all left the room to let the nurses change her.

Once out in the hall, I broke down. I was at the edge for too long. I needed to let it out. I cried my eyes out. I was embarrassed until Max came and hugged me. She held me until I stopped. It wasn't a flirtatious hug, people. Just a comfort one. She let me go, and said "You ready?" and I nodded. I was ready to go and face my love, dying and suffering. The rest stayed behind, respecting my need to be alone with her.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Amanda had been hooked up to oxygen, fluids, and heart rate moniters. It was almost not the same person. The Amanda I knew was full of life, and color. The girl I saw in front of me was unconscious and pale. I sat down carefully next to her bed, took her hand with one of mine, the other pushing the hair out of her gorgeous face.

I stayed like that for half an hour when she finally woke up. She looked around, frightened, but then she understood where she was. She slowly turned her head, and I could tell that she wanted to smile, but was in too much pain to try.

"Hey," was all she managed to say.

"Hey, babe. How are you feeling?" I was swallowing to eliminate the lump in my throat. I was unsuccessful.

"Peachy," and she did get a small, but noticeable smile on her face.

I smiled through my tears, and we were just there, sitting while she took her labored breaths. The pain in her head came in waves. It would start, build, peak, and slow down to just a slight throb. She would wimper, and begin to hyperventilate until I rubbed her arm to calm her down. I put a wet towel on her eyes because the light bothered her. I would hum any song and have her hum with me, and that seemed to work. Eventually the doctors came in for the blood tests.

For the first shot, she just squeezed my hand and closed her eyes. It looked like she was fighting to keep a scream down. But what I didn't know was that her veins were very tiny, and that the blood would spoil once they had enough to study. After the third needle, she said, "This had better be it. If it's not, I promise you I will scream." I believed her, and from the look I got from her doctor, I saw that they would need one more. I was about to lunge at the nurse for causing so much pain to this angel, but I decided that all I could do was cup my hand over Amanda's mouth while they tried one more time.

**Amanda's POV **

After the shots were over with, Iggy released his hand from my mouth. I was grateful that he didn't ask me to take it like a man. I glanced at him, realizing for the first time that his eyes were puffy. He had been with me, helping me through this pain, and I gave him a quick squeeze of the hand. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. "It'll be fine."

The doctor entered just as he lifted his head. Iggy stood up, the gentleman that he is, and went to shake the doctor's hand. She gave him a smile, and said, "And who might you be?"

"Iggy. Amanda's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Celeste. Hello, Amanda. How are you feeling?" she finally realized that I was lying on the bed, hooked up.

"The headache hasn't let up, and my stomach is in knots," was all I could say, considering my condition. Then, I felt my vision blur, and I couldn't hear clearly anymore, and then I couldn't see or hear anything anything at all. I felt my heart slow down, and eventually, I couldn't feel it at all.

It was dark.

**Iggy's POV**

Dr. Celeste looked at Amanda wearily as she explained her conditions,"Well, we'll fix that right now… let's just get you a CT scan, and check your shunt…"

A long whine from the heart moniter scared us both. Amanda seemed to have passed out.

"She's gone into shock," said Dr. Celeste before opening the door and shouting into the hall, "I need some help in here!!"

With that, a flood of nurses, including the one at the front desk, came in. Celeste started explaining in French. They got the hand rails up from the sides of the bed, and, before pushing her out of the room, said, "We have to operate now!!! Go and wait in the waiting room."

**Max's POV**

We were all ushered into the waiting room while Iggy was with Amanda. She had finally begun to grow on me, and to add it all, Iggy was the happiest guy out of all of us. Why now?

We saw Iggy walk out with a dazed expression, and Angel was the first to run up to him.

"Where's Amanda?" she asked.

"They… have…to…operate…" was all he was able to get out as he sat down next to us.

"What? Iggy, talk to us. Breathe. What happened?" I was trying to keep calm, but Iggy was scaring me. He had never looked so spooked.

"Where is she now?" Fang asked. He was trying to keep from freaking out, too.

"On some table, where guys are cutting her open, and… God, she didn't deserve this!" Iggy said.

"Iggy, let's just calm down. She's really strong. She survived when she was a baby. She sure as hell will survive now," Nudge said, reassurance in her voice. My language was growing on her... that was good and bad at the same time.

Iggy nodded, and this time, he looked at me in the eye. I was grateful. So, that's exactly what we did. We waited. They had a couple of magazines on the table, People and such. I picked one up. Fang and Gazzy were talking about the nurses walking around, much to my disgust. Angel and Nudge were playing a new handgame Angel picked up from somebody's head. Iggy just sat there, day dreaming.

After what seemed like 24 hours, a surgeon came out. He slowly took his cap off, like he was the bearer of bad news or something. That made me worry even more, and I honestly didn't know that I could be anymore worried.

"Are you guys with Amanda Boní?" he asked.

"Yes. Where is she? Is she okay?" Iggy asked, and for the first time, speaking since he had finished explaining. He got up from his chair.

"She is stable, but…"the doctor trailed off, looking down.

"But what?!!" Iggy practically shouted, and I grabbed his arm, trying to calm him. He wrenched it away, and I felt hurt, but I reached for it again, knowing that he needed it right now. This time, he let me hang on.

"There is a good chance she may never wake up. She didn't respond too well this time to the anesthesia, considering how bad the shunt had ruptured. The water had spread and crushed her brain a little bit, but I had no idea it had to the extent it would cause this result."

Iggy couldn't believe his ears, and sat back down in his chair. He swallowed hard, then asked, "Can I go and see her?"

"Of course. She is in recovery. Put these on," and with that the doctor gave him some scrubs and motioned for Iggy to follow him. I smiled at him reassuringly as he looked back.

**Iggy's POV**

I got changed in the bathroom, resisting tears as I walked in the directions I got from the doctor.

I got into the recovery room, getting a gust of cold air as I pushed through the doors. I saw many children, with their moms next to them waiting for their children to wake up. Amanda had no one, until now.

I walked over to her bed, spotting her instantly among all the children. She was the one that lit up the room. She looked so silent, and relaxed. I was glad that she was done suffering.

I had heard that sometimes people in comas or asleep could hear things. I decided that if she may never wake up, I would give it a shot.

"Hey, babe. I waited for you. Surprise, huh?" This time, when the tears came, I didn't resist. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have waited. You looked off this morning, and I should've asked. I should've done something to help you… you don't deserve this. I'm just…. I'm sorry."

With that, I took her hand, and cried until the nurses came to wheel her into her room.

"You can come and visit regularly until she wakes up," one nurse said, this one with a very heavy French accent. She looked wide eyed at me. I must look horrible, since I had flown here, then cried my eyes out.

"I would like to stay with her, if that's okay? She's a minor, and she has nobody else. Please?" I was begging the nurse with my voice and my eyes.

She seemed to understand my need to be with her, and she said, "Fine." I followed her to the room.

This room had no windows, and it was very dark. I decided I would ask Fang to go back to her cabin to get a lamp and her radio. She loved music, and would comment on how dark it was. I laughed at the thought.

I sat down in what was a very bad imitation of a La-Z-Boy and stared at her. It was about two hours later that I was being shaken awake by Max. I didn't know I had fallen asleep. The others were close behind.

"Iggy, wake up," whispered Max.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, didn't know I fell asleep," I said, yawning. Then I remembered what I was doing and took a look at Amanda. She still looked the same as when the wheeled her in. I grabbed her hand and began to rub her knuckles.

"She's so quiet," Nudge said.

"Iggy, don't worry. She is going to be fine," Angel said, reading my thoughts, thinking about the worst thing possible, then I decided to think like Amanda. Positive. Angel smiled at me.

"Is there anything we can do?" Fang asked, worried as well.

"Can you pack her CDs and her stereo? She would like to hear them. Call it a hunch. And a lamp," I said to him. Fang nodded, gave me a pat on the shoulder and left the room.

"I should go with him," Max followed him, and I understood. The Erasers may not have been around for a while, but they may just be waiting to sneak up on us.

Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge went to the cafeteria to go get lunch. Amanda had a fortune since Garth had been a millionaire, and had given us each cash to spend on food and such.

All this in three hours. I had turned on the TV in hope of losing myself in it, but I couldn't. I didn't want to look at her and needed to look at her at the same time.

Fang and Max came at around 12:00 the next day. They had gotten some flowers at the shop, a bunch of toothbrushes, a lamp, the stereo and CDs and a sandwich for me. They then had a hard time finding the hospital again, but I was thankful they had come back.

"Thanks a lot guys," I said, taking a neon orange toothbrush for me. I finished the sandwich in two minutes and went to brush my teeth. Just as I was exiting the bathroom, I could have sworn I saw her flinch or move. "Iggy..." Max said, confirming that it wasn't my imagination. I rushed over to her.

"Amanda. Sweetie, can you hear me?" I took her hand and rubbed it. It returned the squeeze, making me smile just a little bit.

I was thrilled when her eyes flickered open. She still had a confused look on her face, but it quickly formed a smile, "Hey," she said, in a voice lower than a whisper.

"Hey, yourself," was all I said as I kissed her. I didn't care that they were all there watching me. I just cared that my angel was alive and well. I couldn't smile. Not with the guilt I felt.

Amanda broke away from our kiss, looked me in the eyes and smiled. "I love you so much, you know that, right?" she said. The smile grew as she said this.

I looked at Max and Fang. They understood automatically that I wanted to be alone with her. "Guys, I saw an arcade downstairs. Let's go and check it out."

They all left, and just as Max was shutting the door, she poked her head in.

"Hey, Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're okay," Max said, making Amanda smile so beautifully, I almost fell back on my chair.

"So, Iggy?" she asked. She smiled. I attempted to smile back, but I was really preoccupied.

I guess Amanda sensed it because when she noticed that I wasn't in any way happy, her face changed.

"What's wrong?" she said, frightening me at how fast her tone changed.

I took a deep breath. "I'm just sorry this had to happen to you."

"Iggy, you did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. It just happened." she said, and the tears in her eyes were so far that I didn't understand how they didn't fall out.

"It didn't just happen. The doctor said you might not have woken up because of how fast it spread. If I had flown faster, left faster, helped you more…" I avoided her eyes as I finished.

"Baby, it isn't your fault. These things just happen. You did _nothing _wrong. All you did was help me. I'm okay now. I have a scar, but it'll be covered up in a couple months. None of this is your fault." She grabbed my face and made me look directly at her own face.

That was when I hugged her as hard as I could without cracking her in half.

"I just love you so much," I said, pulling away.

"I love you, too," was all she said before lying back down to sleep. She looked a little exhausted. "Stay with me, please?" her eyes were closed, and she was already half asleep. I smiled as I got on the bed, watching the tubes along the way, and lied down next to my angel.

The doctors were thrilled when she woke up, and she got many flowers from the staff. I couldn't guess how they knew her, but I guess they were just family friends. I was right, Amanda later confirmed.

They released her three days after she had woken up. I decided that maybe I would carry her this time. It was easier because she held herself up. She smiled all the way home. Everybody else carried the flower pots, stereo, CDs and cards to the cabin.

The second we got in to the cabin, we were greeted by the worst animal alive.

Max II


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I hope that I made the right choice here. When you review, tell me if I did!!

Recap:

… we were greeted by the worst animal imaginable…

Max II.

**Iggy's POV**

Or so we thought.

Max and the others automatically tensed up, getting into formation.

"Iggy, put me down," Amanda whispered, not taking her eyes off Max II.

"No, let me take you inside," I said, but noticed that the entrance to the cabin was blocked by the demon.

"But, I've seen her before," she said.

All eyes went to her immediately. How could she tell the difference between this Max and the real one? They were practically identical.

"Her eyes," Amanda said, and I saw that she was almost crying.

I looked at Max II's eyes and noticed that they were red, as if a light was coming out of them. Then I knew. It was a clone. A robot, just like the Flyboys.

"Your time has come," Max II said, in a cold, metallic voice.

"Yeah, that is totally original. Tell me something else," Max said, clearly ready to fight.

"Amanda, come with us or he will die," Max II said.

We all stared in disbelief. How could she have known her? They had no relationship whatsoever.

After Max II said this, she lifted her hand, revealing a small trigger.

And her finger released it.

With that, the whole cabin exploded, bursting into flames.

Everybody cried out and ducked to the floor. Bits and pieces of debris and ash flew into the air. I covered Amanda, getting partially burned in the process.

I slowly got up, pretty sure that this bomb wasn't going to continue exploding. I helped Amanda up, and assessed the damage of the others. I know that Max would do it anyway, but I wanted to see for myself. God, it's so weird saying that. _See. _

Max II clone was gone. I guess she had flown back to base. Angel was crying, and so was Nudge. They had wounds on their hands. Max was trying to soothe them, and Amanda walked over to them carefully, since she was still very weak, and healed them. Max held them close and told them that it would be alright.

I knew it was a load of bull. We had not only the School after us, but now Amanda was tied in.

Fang helped Gazzy up from the ground, and all of us walked silently into the woods. We didn't know anything about where we would end up until Amanda started to speed up. She got in front of everybody and led us to a meadow. It was beautiful and clear, but secluded.

"Amanda, how did she know you? Whose 'he'?" I asked, once Max had gotten everybody sat down along side the river.

"I saw her in my dreams. She captured my brother, Alex. He was four years old. I got a letter one day. It said he was dead. I lied to you. I wasn't alone after I escaped the School. He was another failure. He had come with me, and then he died of pneumonia a week later. They had tested for immunity to certain diseases, and he just wasn't strong enough. I'm just so confused," Amanda said before getting up and walking closer to the creek.

"Amanda, do you know where they took you? The white coats, I mean?" Gazzy asked, surprising us. He hadn't spoken since we left the hospital.

"Yes."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Why don't we go and see if he is still alive?"

"How could he be if we had a funeral for him? I was there!!" Amanda shouted. She just put her head in her hands and sat down.

I walked over to her.

"Did he have red eyes, too?" I asked, tentatively.

A look of hope flickered across her face. "He did…" she said, and her look of bewilderment was replaced with one of joy.

"Then we have a little piece to hang on to. Let's go!!" Nudge said.

We all shouted in agreement.

"Iggy, if you don't mind, I would like to fly myself this time," Amanda said.

She had been wearing a tank top, and she slowly unfolded her wings. They were so well camouflaged that I didn't know where they would come out from. They came from the same area of ours did, but were the same color as her skin at the tips.

"No problem," I said.

We all took off, directly for the School.

**Max's POV **

We were flying directly towards where we didn't dare enter again. Itex headquarters. This was the "School" of France. It didn't seem to have a different look to it since we had last trashed it, and I smiled to myself, remembering how well we had kicked their butts.

Worry swept over me, naturally. You could never be too confident to not be worried. I was prepared to fight for somebody's else's brother, and his survival would all be in honor of mine. Ari.

I was prepared to go and face this witch that once called herself my mother. I was really and probably always will be furious at her, causing us all this pain and such. The others probably will too.

"Max, are we going back to that evil lady? With the weird announcements?" Angel said, worried but determined. Like me.

"Yeah, sweetie. But we are going to crush her this time, aren't we? Aren't we?" I shouted to the rest of my family, flying behind me.

"YEAH!!" we all said, and before we knew it, we had flown over the fence of Itex headquarters.

We landed safely, fortunately, on the roof. We all knew where we would have to go: the witch's office.

I still remembered my way around. I had had nightmares of coming back through the hall to this dreaded office. Nudge and Angel were close behind. I slowly turned the handle, surprised to find it unlocked.

Amanda was third in line, followed by Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang covering our backs.

We were all in the office, shutting the door, when a voice coming from behind the chair by the desk startled us all.

"Do you really believe that your brother is alive? That we would spare such pathetic waste of scientific crap?" the head of Itex said, her voice cold as steel.

"I didn't, but now I am beginning to think so," Amanda's voice was equally as cold, making even me shiver. "Where is he?"

"In your backyard, rotting in his coffin like he deserved," she said, turning around to face us. She was as primped up as ever, pale and young. The only thing wasted was her breath, because we were going to take her out in just one second. I was about to lunge when I heard Anne continue. "You, on the other hand, are alive and well, thankfully. Now do your job. Kill Max or he dies."

I couldn't believe my ears. I prayed that I had heard incorrectly. If I did, then everybody else did.

Amanda was also confused and shocked.

"Since when was my mission to kill her? I thought it was to save the world!! I did that already, or better yet, somebody did it for me. The new me!! The only person we would have to kill to save the world would be you!!" Amanda said, incredulous. She didn't say anything offensive towards me, and I was grateful for that. She was merely explaining why she had no right to kill Max. "It's done. Now release him!!"

"You think that I'm lying? You think that I spared your pitiful brother's life?" an evil grin spread across her face as she spoke, sending chills down my spine.

"Why else would Max II ask me to come save him if I did my job for _you_?" Amanda said.

"Because…" Angel said, speaking for the first time as well. We all jumped and stared at her, waiting for her to continue, "the 'he' that she is talking about isn't Alex. It's Iggy."

Oh my god.


	10. Chapter 10

**Iggy's POV**

Chapter 6: What? **Amanda's POV **

I was in complete shock. At no time did they say that one specific person was going to be at risk. Much less the one person that was to be my future husband, if he were to have a future and if he were to ask me. Technically he did, but why don't we stay with the bigger picture?

"What?" Max was the first to speak after our hour long shock-induced silence.

"You heard Little Miss Mind Reading Prick. The boy will die if she doesn't kill you. You die, our he does, it is for Amanda to decide."

"Isn't there another way? You never told me I would have to kill anyone. You told me to save the world, and the only way I can think of to do that is to kill you and your posse of werewolves," I said, praying that at least I would sound menacing, but I came out a little pleady.

"No. Decide. Now. Or. I. Will. For. You," Anne said, suppressing a scream of frustration.

"I want more time. But wait!" I said as Anne was going to push the button to bring in the gang of Erasers, "put me in the dungeon. Alone. The least you could do is make the last days of these people good. Put them in the suite upstairs. Yes, I know about that," I noticed how Anne's eyes went wide.

The suite was one made for the people who worked at the Board of Itex, Anne's wing. It was a beautiful floor, made like the hotel that Donald Trump would stay in (and probably own, design, and create). They decided that they would treat me nicely before they threw me out, and they let me stay in one of the rooms. I have to say that even though I had an uncertain future, and that I may die, and my brother was probably scarred for life, I had a good time.

"Fine. But you get the worst treatment. I'll do worse than the dungeon. You are going to the tank," Anne said, a sly smile creeping across her overly made up face.

I kept my face straight, but inside I was screaming with worry. The tank was a vessel dark and tightly shut. It was oxygenated, but it is silent and the darkness is absolutely as far as you can go. But the worst thing is is they let others come in and… do things to you, if you catch my drift. Plenty of things…

What would I do? I knew that I wouldn't choose between my best friend and my boyfriend. I wouldn't have to. We were going to escape.

**Max's POV **

I was as calm as a cucumber on the outside, as loud as a blender on the inside. What kind of person is Amanda? I knew the second I was beginning to let her grow on me that I would regret it. I was right.

What the heck was she getting us into? She set us up. She's probably faking this innocence. She had this all planned out.

Poor Iggy. If only he really knew what was going on. If only he knew that the girl he was going to marry (if I let him) was trying to kill him… he would kill himself.

But more of that later. We have to get away from this. I heard we were going to a suite upstairs. I knew that that meant a really nice hotel… in the normal world. A suite could be a dungeon with a view of the ocean here at Itex headquarters.

Erasers were escorting us. What a surprise! They bound us hand and foot, slinging us on their backs. It was terrible. Fang, Iggy and I were carried by one Eraser each, while Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were being carried by one together.

The Erasers carried us up two flights of stairs, not bothering if the ceiling clonked us on the head. We were half unconscious when we got out of the third and final elevator. They took us off their backs, dragging us down a long hallway, resembling one of a hotel, and then dropped us on the floor. We fell like rocks.

Then, the Eraser that carried me took out a knife. I was preparing, ready to fight, knowing it was useless. The Eraser surprised me by taking the knife and cutting off the ropes. My hands inhaled deeply as blood began pumping through my palms again. The other Erasers did the same for all my flock. They all looked at me confused. I returned the look.

The one that had carried Fang took out a key card, and slid it into the doorknob, and opened the door.

I was shocked at how beautiful the room was. It was like a palace. I felt very out of place. The ceiling was decorated with intricate swirls and designs. I saw a signature in the far corner of the room. It looked like a Martin something.

The welcome area included a couch, three LaZBoys, and a big screen TV, DVD player, and a 6-disk CD player. The stereos were hanging from the ceiling. There was a fridge to the left of the entertainment center, and I imagined the six packs of Pepsi, with Fritos and Doritos.

The entrance to the kitchen was to the left of the doorway. It had a stainless steel fridge, with a water and ice dispenser on the door. The stove was electric, with the microwave, griddle, and grill on its side. I knew that Iggy would have a blast.

The farther we got in, the sweeter it got (get it? Sweeter? Cuz, we're in a suite, and… okay, I'll shut up now). There were 3 bedrooms, each with a bunk bed and a queen sized. They were elegantly made, the headboard looked like it was carved by Da Vinci. The sheet looked so welcoming I was wondering how I could resist running over to jump on them. Angel looked like she was about to scream the second she entered the room.

And lastly, the bathrooms. There were 2 bathrooms, each about the size of a bedroom we normally slept in in motels. They had their own Jacuzzis, steam showers, and Jack and Jill sinks. They were all cream colored, with marble counter tops. I was so sad that we had lived so deprived from such heaven.

The Erasers left us, and I heard a chain link the door shut.

"Enjoy it while you can," he said, and I could hear the evil grin on his face.

We sat in silence, in awe and fear. I decided that at least they put us in together, so we could plan, but I guess they did this only because there was no plan to make. The only thing to decide was this: who was going to die?

"You're not going to make us vote on who will die, right?" Angel said, reading the look on my face, "I don't want to pick this time."

"Sweetie, don't you worry. We'll get out of this. We always have. We always will," I said, trying to make my smile look more genuinely genuine.

"Max, why don't we wash up, and then we can plan this out? I know that that is the last thing you want to do right now, but we need this really bad," Fang said, looking anxious. He was right. It was the last thing on my mind. We had to decide who was going to be killed tomorrow, and he was thinking about showering. I know that we all looked like hobos. I know that that's a little weird, but it's honestly what we looked like.

"Sure," I said, surprising myself with how agreeable I could be, "let's shower up!"

"I call first in this bathroom," Angel said, making a break for the bathroom closer to the girls bedroom.

"I call first in ours," Gazzy said, running towards the other bathroom.

"Max, I need to talk to you," Fang said, and he said it in a tone that suggested now, not later.

"Okay," I said, and I lead us to the bedroom.

We got in, closed the door. The second we did, I heard Nudge, turning on the TV, telling Iggy what was on. He was actually able to watch now, but she was so used to telling him.

Fang was first to make a move. He reached in and kissed me. Hard. Long. Passionately.

I kissed him back.

"Max, I don't want to lose you," Fang said, pausing for a brief second to speak.

"I don't…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. How he could I will never know.

I was pushed gently on the bed, so now I was lying down, Fang on top of me. He had moved from my lips to my neck, and I had a feeling he would get lower if we didn't stop (which we wouldn't). A soft groan escaped my lips as he pulled my t-shirt over my head…

Well, before I knew it, we were half undressed (for the safety of the kids) on my bed, the queen sized one, breathing heavily. At least, I was. Fang looked like he wasn't near ready to stop. He did, though, because he could sense how I was tired. I relaxed and lied down on top of him, and he stroked my hair.

"If Iggy is feeling what I feel towards you towards Amanda, I would be heartbroken knowing that she was planning this all along," Fang said, looking at my eyes, then down at the sheets.

"You think it was a set up, too? I thought that was only me. Everybody else seems to worship her," I said.

"I was suspicious the second your evil twin showed up at the house," Fang whispered.

"What are we going to do? I can't kill her. Iggy won't let me. I wouldn't be able to look into his eyes again," I whispered, knowing that the kids would freak out if they heard our conversation. Then again, Angel can read minds…

"You're right. Well, we could just escape," Fang said. As if I hadn't thought of that already.

"Yeah. Genius. How do we do that?" I said, sarcastically of course.

"There's a window of 10 inches of glass by our bedroom. They were really going above and beyond for this detainment thing. But, glass breaks if you push on it at one single point. We have forks, don't we?" Fang said.

I was left in awe. Where does he get these things? He registered my surprise, and smiled. I kissed him on the lips, got dressed, and left to go tell the others our plan.

I entered to see Amanda, bound by all possible manners, carried by an Eraser. She had a severe cut on her eye, and it was gushing all over the carpet. I guess the tank did more than just detain her. Four other ones had Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman. How did they get in? Why didn't they scream? Then I saw they were all unconscious.

I didn't realize that there was one waiting for me right outside the room, and he knocked me out the first punch he got.

**Iggy POV**

We awoke to the smell of alcohol.

We were all dumped in a big white auditorium room, where the Anne stood waiting for us with a smile.

The whole time, I was staring at Amanda. Angel was gagged, but that didn't stop her from sending messages to me.

_She's not planning this, she never was. It's that or I can't get through to her. But I doubt it… she's too nice to do something like that…_,

But I knew what Fang and Max thought. I couldn't believe it at first, and I was about to storm into their "intimate" moment and punch the heck out of them, but then thought against it. What if they were right? What if Amanda was planning this?

It was until the Erasers came and had Amanda tied up like a deer after hunting season, and Angel's confirmation, that I saw that Fang and Max were wrong. Very wrong.

Max and Fang got Angel's message and even I caught a glimpse of the guilty look in their eyes.

"Why, hello there, guys. Have fun in the hotel? I knew that you would. You should thank Amanda for it. Go ahead she's right here," Anne said, walking over to Amanda.

She untied the band that was gagging her and threw it at a guard Eraser. He took it and threw it in the trash.

"So, have you decided?" Anne said, thoroughly enjoying the torture she was causing us. She looked like a crazy lady. No. She _was _the crazy lady.

"Decided what?" Amanda said, in fake confusion.

Big mistake. Anne motioned at an Eraser, and he came at her with a gun. A shocker. He put it to her neck and zapped her. She vibrated and convulsed for about a minute before Anne told the Eraser, "That's enough." I was trying my hardest to go and save her, struggling to get out of the Erasers grip. Amanda fell limp on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Let's try this after 250 volts go through your body. Have you decided?" Anne said, seriously and scarily.

"No, ma'am," Amanda said, having a hard time getting the words out. "I haven't chosen Max or Iggy. I love them far too much to break them away from their families, and their families from them."

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to kill them both!" Anne said, smiling so evilly that she was beyond crazy, going into psychotic.

"NO!"Amanda screamed, making Anne turn around in surprise and…fear? I found it very menacing when Amanda screamed, in pain, in agony, in anger.

"That won't be necessary because I have decided who I want to die," Amanda whispered, barely audible.

"Aww, I was going to have a blast snapping Max's neck, then Iggy's," the Eraser holding Max said, a genuine look of disappointment on his face, "I'll settle for whoever you pick, though."

Max turned around enough to look at Amanda, "So, you decided between your good friend and your boyfriend? Who's life are you going to take? Hmm?" She looked really angry.

Amanda looked at Max, then at me, sorrow practically pouring out of her eyes,

"My own."

* * *

What shall happen next? Review!!! Thanx a lot!! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Iggy's POV **

Anne's eyes were covered with surprise, then interest.

"You are willing to give yourself up for these mutants? How delightful!!" Anne said, clapping her hands.

"NO!" I said, looking fearfully at both Amanda and Anne. I couldn't let her die. "Let me go!!" I said trying very hard to get the Eraser holding me back off of me. I then tried menacing looks, but the Eraser just laughed.

I spat in his face, which was very smart. The Eraser, so stupid, went to wipe the spit. I took this opportunity to escape. I punched the Eraser hard in the nose, hearing the bone crunch and crack. The Eraser went down in agony.

The other Erasers were so distracted by the fight, that they loosened their grips on their captives, and they endured the same fate. Max, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel all were freed by that time.

"Let's go," Max said and headed to toward Amanda. A look of horror and sorrow crossed her face.

I turned around to see what she was looking at, but realized Amanda was nowhere to be found.

**Amanda's POV **

I was dragged out of the room soon after Iggy made his escape. I was so proud of him. I hoped he would come out alright.

I was dropped onto the floor, where an Eraser put his boot on my back so as not to let me escape. I was back by the room… with The Tank.

Yes, The Tank. Long time no see, huh? I was very worried this time. They were going to kill me.

Little did I know that this room was not the room I was going into. I was taken in the direction of the Tank, but they quickly turned in a different direction. Where were they taking me? I knew that to be worse than the Tank, it would have to be… fatal.

I was brought into a separate laboratory, unknown to me. In this room, there was a Frankenstein-ish machine. Anything that looked like that gave me nightmares.

It was a black chair, almost resembling, in appearance but not feeling, a massage chair. I was put into it, and of course strapped in via metal bars.

Once I was all settled in, a wonderful, and by wonderful I mean ugly as hell, white coat came in holding a tray of vials and liquids. Guess they were going to stop my muscle function by putting them in my bloodstream. Oh, joy.

"Hallo. I un Dr. Vigor, an ju are going to die today," he said, a strong German accent in his voice.

"Hallo, I un Amanda, an ju are going to die today," I said, proud at how well I was able to imitate him. I would have to thank Gazzy some day.

"That will get ju novere. I will inject thisun needle in jur arm," he paused, filling the syringe up with a clear liquid. "You vill only feel a pinch," Dr. Vigor said, swabbing my arm with alcohol.

"Mind telling me what your gonna do to me, freak?" I said, my voice heaving with indignation, which hid the fear I was feeling.

"Nope. You shall see," said the freakoid.

I had an inkling about what they were going to do to me, and I did the only possible thing I could do while being strapped onto a chair in a freaky lab.

**Max's POV **

I was so sorry for Iggy at that moment. He looked as if somebody had just punched him in the stomach. I went over to him, and before I could do anything to comfort him, he shrugged me off and walked toward the door.

"We have to find her," Iggy said in a hoarse voice.

"Iggy, I don't think that we'll…" I said, pausing to swallow the lump in my throat, "get there in time."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Iggy shouted, making even me, the fearless Max, flinch. He just turned around and kept walking.

"Angel, do you pick up her thoughts?" Iggy said, not bothering to look at her in the face.

"Let me check," she said, and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. I knew that she was really good at this, and if she didn't pick it up it could mean only one thing…

"I got something," Angel said, but no smile was visible on her face.

"What is she saying? Where is she?" Iggy said, desperate.

"She says she's doing the only thing that she can do. She just wants to get some things out in the open," Angel said.

I could see where this was going. She was saying goodbye.

"She's in Laboratory 109. Take a right, then a left from the lab. She says…" Angel said, and she turned around and started to cry.

"Angel, what happened? Tell me, sweetie, what's wrong?" I said, trying to not sound as frantic. Even if I wasn't Iggy, I have to admit, I was pretty worried too, that and I was guilty that I actually thought that Amanda set us up.

Angel took a deep breath, and said, "She says that she loves us. All of us."

Iggy was silent, but his face was twisted in emotional pain.

"Fang and Max, she wishes you guys the best of luck. She thinks you are really sweet. And that even though you didn't trust her, you shouldn't feel guilty. That may sound arrogant, but there was no other way to put it. Gazzy, you have a gift, and you should always be proud of yourself. There is somebody out there for you. Just you wait. Nudge, just remember that you are really great and kind. You always know what to do. Keep the family together. Talking is an art, and you work it out. Don't let anybody tell you different. She thinks that I should just take the world one step at a time, and be careful what I catch from other peoples thoughts," Angel paused, giggled a little, and continued, "And finally, Iggy. She says that you made her life really great. She loves you especially because even when you were blind, you brought the best out in her," Angel said, wiping the tears from her eyes, only for them to be replaced with new ones.

"She says goodbye," Angel said, and I went and hugged her, letting her tears soak my shirt.

Iggy breathed audibly, and shook his head. "No. No. No. I have to find her," Iggy said, and he kept walking. I struggled to keep up with him.

We were all running, taking the turns that she told us. The door was right in front of us, the hallways empty. It was too easy.

Until three Erasers and Three Flyboys came crashing down on us.

"Hi, Maxie. Remember me? I might actually get my wish this time," said the psycho that wanted to snap all our necks. He had me around the neck. This time, he had no weapons on him. This would be a snap.

"Well, can I break yours?" I said, jutting him in the stomach. I had had my rest up at the hotel room. I was new and improved. He keeled over, and I gave him one last kick in the head, and I think I sent him past unconsciousness. I heard an awesome satisfying crack.

I took one time to take a look around. I was so into the fight that I forgot about the others. They were finishing off the last Flyboy. We took the pass off of his neck, slid it into the door scanner, and walked inside. What we saw inside shocked me.

**Iggy's POV **

I entered the room. Okay, I burst into the room. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Amanda was lying down on a four poster bed, with silk sheets, and she looked so peaceful.

I couldn't believe it. How could that be? They were going to kill her.

I didn't bother. I just walked over to her, the others trailing close behind. We were all on the side of her bed, and I stared at her angelic face. I went to take a strand of hair that went astray when I saw that my hand went right through her face.

A hologram.

The next thing I knew, the floor disappeared, and we all fell about ten feet to a sub level. It was very dark until a white light was turned on.

I took a look around. I was glad that I hadn't broken anything. Everybody was rubbing their arms, but they all looked unharmed. Then I saw the real Amanda.

In front of us was a huge glass wall, about as thick as the windows at the hotel, and on the other side laid my love.

She was hooked up to a ventilator. I huge tube was connected to her waste, the other to her wings, which were shriveling up, the feathers scattered on the floor below her.

She was pale, and her eyes were shut. A breathing mask covered most of her face, but I couldn't see the breath that was supposed to steam the plastic.

"Angel?" I asked, not wanting to know if she was alive or dying and wanting to know at the same time.

"She knows we're here," Angel said, also continuing to gaze at her.

"What are they doing to her?"

"They are taking the avian DNA out of her system. In doing so, they will kill her. It's like taking out her human DNA. They want to cause her extra pain, so they are doing it quart of blood at a time," Angel said, "She says it's horrible. It feels really painful." Angel started to cry again, and Max went over and hugged her.

I couldn't stop the tears this time, and they streamed down my face. Nudge came and comforted me, rubbing my arms. I couldn't take my eyes off of Amanda, but I gave Nudge's hand a quick squeeze.

"Angel, I…" I paused swallowing and trying to compose myself.

"What do you want me to say?" Angel said, understanding and patient.

"Tell her that I am not going to rest until she's done suffering. Tell her to hold on. I am going to get her out of here. Tell her that… I love her very much," I said.

Angel stood there, her eyes closed, getting the message to Amanda. I look of sadness crept across her face.

"Her thoughts are getting weaker and weaker… I can barely here her. She says that it's too late… and that we should just leave," Angel said.

At that moment, Gazzy gasped, and the answer to our problems laid in the palm of his hand.

A grenade.

"I must have left it in my pocket from the hotel, when I made the bombs out of forks and the gas from the stove," Gazzy said, and I ran over and hugged him so hard, if he wasn't inhumanly strong, I would have crushed him.

"I told Amanda. She's really happy. But we have to hurry," Angel said.

I didn't need a push. I flipped the switch and threw it at the window. It exploded the glass, and I shielded Nudge's eyes and mine.

I knew that this wouldn't be easy, and I was right. At that moment, hundreds of Erasers flew at us, and I just prepared to fight.

"Guys, cover Iggy!!!" Max shouted, making sure that I would be able to get to Amanda and untie her.

I ran towards Amanda, pushing all the Erasers away at the same time. I was pissed off so bad that I think I blanked out. The next thing I knew, twenty five Erasers were dead or unconscious at my feet. I didn't waste time. I had only a few minutes.

I finally was at Amanda's side.

"Hey sweetie, I am gonna getcha out of here," I said, looking at her pale face. This time, I went to get the hair out of her face, and her forehead felt almost as cold as ice. The heart monitor was beeping slowly. That was when I began to rush.

Next to Amanda was a table, full of doctor stuff. I took what I had from E.R. and began to pull out the tubes one by one. I put gauze and a Band Aid on top of the little incisions where the tubes went. I took the blood tank that was holding her DNA with me and put it in a hospital bag I found, along with some antiseptic, syringes, cotton balls, and more Band Aids and gauze. I then pushed the button to take the metal bars off of her arms.

I slowly took her into my arms, her body limp and cold, and flew up. I tried gauzing friction to warm her up, but it didn't work. I was grateful that she was breathing, but she was unconscious. Gazzy was finishing up the last Eraser and we all flew up. We headed towards Amanda's old home.

**Fang's POV **

I had been practically silent since we left the lab to look for Amanda, but I was screaming on the inside. Amanda was kind of like a sister to me. To us. Iggy looked so much happier when he was with her. He seemed to have found his one and only. To lose her… would kill him.

Once we landed next to what used to be Amanda's beautiful cabin, Iggy set her softly on top of his jacket on the lush lawn. France's climate left it almost feather like. He opened the bag, and pulled out a jar of blood. I had to supress a gag, but I restrained myself. He pulled out a syringe, and took a sample of blood out. He swabbed Amanda's arm with antiseptic, and inserted the needle into her arm. The blood slowly emptied from the tube, and Iggy put that syringe aside and filled another one up.

He continued as swiftly as possible, filling syringe after syringe with blood. Amanda had about 9 marks on each arm from the needles. When he finished everything up, he put all the syringes in a plastic bag he had gotten.

"Fang, toss this for me," he said, and for the first time in a long time, he looked at me when he spoke.

"No problem," I said, taking the bag from him.

"I'll go with you," Max said, getting up from the lawn. The children were exhausted, and they were resting on her lap. It really takes it out of you, fighting Erasers. She slowly escaped their heads, and followed me out.

Once I had found a dumpster and tossed the bag in, we began to talk.

"I hope she's fine," Max said, and I heard sincerity in her voice.

Max was always one to not admit she did something wrong, but more show feelings that she did.

"I'm sorry I thought she was a traitor," I said, trying to get it out of her.

"I know what you're trying to do," Max said, stopping in her steps to turn and look at me.

"And?" I said.

"I'm probably more sorry than you are," Max said.

That was when I embraced her, rubbing her head. She sank into my body, her whole weight on me, and I rocked her. "I love you," I said. "I love you," she said into my shoulder. I took her in my arms and did something I knew that she would normally hate: I flew with her in my arms. Surprisingly enough, she didn't fight it this time. We flew for about half an hour before I remembered that we should probably get back before sun down. It was around 6:30.

Once we landed, I saw that Max had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful, you would never guess that she could kick your ass in a second.

I walked over to Iggy, and saw that he had fallen asleep, Amanda in his arms. They were both sleeping, and I couldn't see if she had woken up or not.

"She hasn't," Angel said, making me jump as I set Max down on the grass.

"Don't do that," I said.

"Sorry. Just a habit," Angel said, "What happened to Max?"

"She was just tired, and I flew her over here," I said, sitting down next to the lake.

"She didn't fight you?"

"Nope. So what have you guys been up to?"

"Well, Iggy just watched us. I woke up about 15 minutes after you left. I told Iggy I could keep watch. He just looked terrible. Anyways, Amanda kind of stirred in her sleep. She rolled over, but she didn't wake up. Iggy has her in his arms to make sure that if she moves, he'll feel it."

"He really likes her, doesn't he?"

"I don't think that you know half of the story. You know how they had just met and they fell in love that same second?" Angel said, looking at the ripples in the water.

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't a joke. Iggy felt a scary freaky beyond belief attraction to her. She did, too. It was like a string was tied around them. I heard Iggy think so many things of lovey dovey the night we heard Amanda sing that I was about to tell you guys everything. I held back only because I knew that he wouldn't like it," Angel said.

"It just caught us off guard. It took me and Max a while before we realized that we both love each other. If she was willing to die for him, and him for her, I guess they really love each other."

At that moment, we heard Iggy call/whisper, "Guys!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Iggy's POV**

I think I had been asleep for about an hour. Amanda just looked so lonely and cold, I decided that I would keep her company. She was so quiet. I so wanted to hear her laugh, her voice. I would just have to wait and see.

People look at us and our wings, and think of angels. I guess you could say that we were angels, but I don't think they go around killing wolf mutants.

I decided to test this out. I began to pray.

"God? I know that I have almost never talked to you or asked for your help or thanked you for anything, but I just have one thing to ask: Let Amanda live. She deserves it. If I have to die in order for that to happen, I don't mind. I really think that she would have caused my family happiness. Just help her heal," I whispered, stroking her hair. I slowed down when I felt the scar of her surgery on her head. She was such a good person that had gone through so much. She didn't need this.

To my surprise, I felt a shuffle on my arm. Amanda had moved over so that she was looking at me… and her eyes opened!

"Guys!" I half whispered, calling over to Fang and Angel, who seemed to have been talking about something by the lake. They immediately ran over to us.

"Iggy?" Amanda said looking at me all confused.

"Hey, sweetie," was all I could get out without sobbing. "Oh thank God."

"Are you dead, too?" Amanda asked, bewildered, but in a whisper. She was still so weak.

"No. Sweetie, you're alive. You're okay," I said.

"Amanda?" Angel said tentatively. She knelt down beside us.

"Hey, babes. How are you?" Amanda said, as if she was her best friend.

"I should be asking you," Angel said and gave Amanda a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Glad your okay," was all Fang could say without showing emotion, or at least too much of it. "Iggy would have gone ballistic."

Amanda then remembered me and turned to face me. She looked into my eyes and registered the fact that she was alive and with me. She began to sob. I just pulled her further into my arms and rocked back and forth. Her tears and her voice were the only thing in my world at that moment.

"I was so scared," Amanda said into my shoulder.

"Me, too. I can't live without you," I said, and at that Amanda got off of my shoulder.

"What are you saying?" A change of mood was in her voice.

"If you were to die, I'd follow you in a second," I said. I have to say that I was expecting something along the lines of "You're awesome" or "That's so sweet" but I got something completely different.

"Don't say that," Amanda said, wiping her tears away. "You have a family. You stay with them as long as you can. Promise me that you won't ever kill yourself." She was dead serious.

"But…"

"NO BUTS! Promise me, please," Amanda said, and fresh tears rolled down her cheek.

"I promise," I whispered. It was so difficult to not satisfy her. I cupped my hands on her face, wiping the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Good," she said, and leaned in to kiss me. I couldn't resist. I was kind of frustrated, but I pushed it aside. I kissed her back. My hand found the back of her neck and pushed her farther into my lips. She grabbed my hair and massaged it.

"And Max? Nudge? Gazzy?" Amanda said, as we pulled apart.

"Their fine. They're just exhausted. I'll get them if you want," I said, getting up.

"No. Stay. Let them rest."

I lied back down, and Amanda was cuddled on my side. Everything disappeared and it was just Amanda and me. I don't remember much of that morning, but I think I took a nap. A really long one, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up, and it was the next morning.

Max's POV 

I woke up next to Fang. He had his arms around me. When he felt me shuffle, he woke up, rubbed his eyes, and looked down at me.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said, then gave me a short peck on the lips.

"Morning," I said, with a smile, "How long have I been out? Did Amanda wake up?"

"You've been out for 2 days. And yeah. Iggy was really happy. I think they're by the lake," Fang said. He searched the beautiful waters, and pointed.

I saw them resting on a tree, Iggy's arm protectively around her. They were talking, and Iggy was laughing. It was so good to hear it. I thought I never would again.

Then they both got up, Iggy helping Amanda up, and then holding her up by her waist. They saw we were awake and walked over.

"Glad you're awake. Iggy would have…"

"Gone ballistic, I know. How are you? You looked so tired," Amanda said, smiling.

"I was just so worried about you and Iggy. Would have been terrible if something had happened," I said, trying to avoid looking at her face.

"You guys know that I love you guys all a whole lot, right?" Amanda said, trying to look at my face. Just what I was trying to avoid.

"Yeah. We do," Fang said, knowing that I really didn't want to respond.

"Good. Well, I still have cash. Wanna go to the café?" Amanda got a hold of Iggy's hand, but to my surprise, he let her hand go.

"Actually, you guys go ahead. I have already caught up with you. They haven't. Take them. Could you just leave me $500? I know that it's a lot, but I promise to try to pay you back," Iggy said, shocking all of us.

A look of hurt, then of understanding played across Amanda's face.

"Okaaaay, and don't worry about it. I have a fortune, remember? Here," Amanda took a 5 $100's out of the brown paper bag, and handed them to Iggy. Iggy took them.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before tonight, 'kay?" Iggy said, and with a peck on the cheek for Amanda and a wave at us. "Fang, could you come with me?" Iggy was up in the air, calling from about 20 feet.

"Sure. Max, I'll be back by sundown," Fang told me with a peck on the cheek as well. He left in the clear blue sky.

Flying. Could Amanda still do that? I mean, I know that her DNA was taken out, but in that blood, did they put it back?

"It's too bad I can't do that anymore," Amanda said, looking at the grass.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't fly anymore. My wings have the power of a 60 year old bird. It won't hold my weight anymore. It'll be a while before I can start training to fly again," Amanda said. "If I could, I would chase him all the way just to see where he was going."

That left Amanda and I alone. Couldn't get more awkward than that. I was about to walk over to the kids when Amanda says, "So are we good?"

Almost escaped. Darn. "Good how?"

"I know that you didn't trust me before. I know what you thought. I completely understand. I know that that sounds arrogant, but I hope that you can trust me now. I really just want to be your friend. I can't stand having to look at Iggy's happy face while yours is twisted in a look of disapproval."

God, she knew everything. Could it have been Angel? Or Iggy…

"I figured this out on my own. Don't worry."

"God, can you read minds or something?" I asked. I had to know how she knew these things.

"No, I just can sense feelings coming off of others. It's not a power, but more something developed by skill."

"Okay. Fine. I guess we're good. I didn't disapprove of you. I just thought that it was kind of weird how you went for Iggy after like a day."

"I know it sounds weird, but it was almost scary how bad I wanted to get to know him. He seemed so unique and genuine. He was almost too good to be true," Amanda explained.

She was explaining to me what she felt towards Iggy, with no fear whatsoever. She must trust me.

Why couldn't I trust her?

"You know what? I think that I just thought that you would take him away from us. It was the fact that when we found his parents and he decided to stay with them, it broke us apart. We were all so close, and to think that we might have to go through that again, just freaked me out."

"I get it. But know that I go where he goes, not the other way around. I want to make sure that you guys are okay and stick together. I think that we are both as important to him."

I guess when you put it that way… at least to get you to stop worrying...

"I trust you."

"Really?" Amanda was smiling a huge grin.

"Really."

"Yay!!" She gave me a quick hug, which I returned slightly. Then I got a hold of myself, and asked, "So you mind helping me with breakfast?"

"Not at all."

The wall was down.

**Fang POV**

I followed Iggy silently through the sky. He was flying at a slower pace, and I guess he was still kinda sleepy. It was good I was here for backup.

"Where are we going?"

"To a jewelry store," Iggy said, searching below.

"What are we going to get there?" I wondered, though I had a tiny idea about what it was.

"A ring."

I knew it. He was going to propose. To Amanda.

"For Amanda?"

"Who else would it be for?" Iggy said, not taking his eyes off of the landscape.

"I don't know. Anyways, I thought I saw something over there," I said, pointing down.

"I see it. Thanks," and with that, Iggy swooped down to the ground heading towards the shop.

A well dressed lady greeted us in the door. Gratefully, she spoke English, and Iggy explained to her that he was looking for a ring for his girlfriend. He looked to be about 17 years old at the age of 15, just because of his height. The woman didn't waste a second. She probably assumed we were just some rich kids. She went right to the shelf, where all the rings were.

Iggy stared long and hard at the rings, and their prices. We only had $500. He decided on a yellow 14K diamond ring. It was kind of small, but I don't think the size of anything mattered to either Iggy or Amanda, as long as they loved each other.

Like I loved Max.

"Iggy, can I have the other $200?" I asked, hoping I knew what I was doing.

"Sure," Iggy said, a confused look on his face, "What for?"

"A ring."

* * *

Working on the next part as i type this. I have a lot of Latin homework, but I will have the next chapter out by Friday!! PROMISE!!!!

REVIEW!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Fang's POV **

Iggy's reaction to what I had just said was… a mix of emotions. First, there was shock, then understanding, then he just grabbed me in a big hug. It was kind of awkward.

"About time, man!" Iggy said, handing me the remaining $200. I took them, and asked the sales woman for the same ring. She happily rang it up, and we left with two small bags, which we stuffed in our pockets.

"So, when did you decide? To ask Amanda, I mean?"

"When I saw her on the chair at Itex. If she was going to live, I promised I would make her life the best as possible. I wanted her to be happy." Iggy looked like he was going to explode with the feeling he had.

"What about you, Fang? Why are you deciding now for Max?"

I sat there and thought for about a few minutes. There was just so much about her. Finally I thought of something.

"I think that I love Max because when she is with people that love her, she has this side of her that just makes the whole world shine. She knows that I love her and that her whole family does, and she just glows with this beauty and happiness and security, and I think that I could just love her forever, and she would always be the shining person I know her to be."

Iggy nodded, understanding where I was coming from.

As we flew to the house again, I wondered if it was something that I really wanted. Did I want Max to be my wife? Did I really love her?

Then I felt like slapping myself for being stupid. Of course I was doing the right thing.

Wasn't I?

As we approached the remains of the cabin, I tried my hardest to not think about the ring or engagement or Max because I know that Angel is always listening. As I approached, she gave me a sly smile, signaling me that I did this in vain.

I gave her a look and put a finger to my lips in a "Be quiet" sign. Max came up, pecked me on the cheek, and looked from me to Angel. I hoped that she didn't notice anything. She didn't because she just continued to pass out paper plates, on a blanket on the lawn. Guess we were picnicking.

Iggy and I just helped pass out the cans of Coke and Sprite, then the sandwiches, 5 per person, and then we just sat down, and began to eat.

"So, Iggy, Fang, where did you go?" Nudge asked, when the silence was beginning to be too great.

"Yeah. What were you men doing?" Amanda said, teasingly nudging Iggy in the side.

"Partying with women, drinking beer, the usual," Iggy said.

Amanda threw a piece of bread at him, making him smile and hug Amanda to him. She nestled in his chest, and then closed her eyes, smiling. She loves him. She knew him well enough. He loves her. It was perfect.

Was I perfect?

"Faaang," Max said, waving her hand in front of my eyes, bringing me out of deep thought.

"What? Oh, sorry. Just thinking."

"What about?" Angel said. I felt like duct taping her mouth shut. It was so wrong how she could use the power against me. She knew well what about.

"Nothing," I said. She just smiled and walked over to Gazzy. She, Gazzy, Nudge, and Amanda had gone out to get a boom box/karaoke machine. It was full out awesome, with stereo and everything. They started out with some rock like Led Zepplin, which was kind of weird, but hey they're kids. What can you do?

Then, the song that Amanda had sung to Iggy at the club so many weeks ago, "Beautiful Soul" came on.

"Dance with me?" Iggy asked, taking Amanda's hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes. You always have a choice."

"The answer will always be yes."

**Iggy's POV**

I took a look at her response. _The answer will always be yes._ Then I listened to the words of the song. I walked with Amanda under the moon, and we stopped right by the lake, out of ear shot of the children. They had gone away, I guess to give us a moment, because they were stacking their hands and getting ready to sleep. They had a tent, and it was big enough for all of us.

I just continued to rock in rhythm. Side to side. She rested her head on my shoulder, my hand on her lower back.

Then she began to hum the song. Her voice smooth and on key, angelic. _I want you and your beautiful soul..._

I knew that this would be the day I would ask her. It had to be now.

Now.

Okay… now.

Wait, wait… now.

Okay, seriously, now.

"Hey, Amanda," I asked, holding my breath.

"Yeah, sweetie?" she said looking into my eyes. Her chocolate eyes stared into my blue ones, and I almost got lost.

"Um… you know how you said that the answer will always be yes?" I asked.

"As long as it makes you happy," she said, stopping the dance, so we were at a stand still.

"Well, I have one question that would make me really sad if you say no," and slowly reached into my pocket.

**Amanda's POV**

Iggy and I had stopped dancing, and now we were just staring at each other.

Next thing I knew, he was taking a silver box out of his pocket. It was made of silk, and it had a heart embroidered on the top.

Iggy opened the box, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. He got down on one knee.

I couldn't contain myself. I had to cover my mouth and steady myself against a tree to not fall over. I was in shock. I mean, yeah I loved him with all my heart, no questions about it, but now?

"Amanda…"

"Yeah?" I said, my voice squeaky.

"Will you marry me?"

I loved him. That was all that mattered. I loved him. He loved me.

There was only one logical answer.

"Yes, Iggy I will marry you," I said, letting the tears soak my cheeks.

Iggy smile was so big, I couldn't even figure out how it stayed on his face. He just slid the ring on my finger, and I laughed out loud. He got up, picked me up and spun me around. I was laughing the whole time. He was too.

And we just fell onto the grass. And he kissed me.

"I love you, Iggy."

"I love you, Manda."

We walked over to the group, and by now, Max and Fang had stayed up together talking. They looked at us, and Fang had probably said something to Max about me and Iggy, because she was smiling.

"So?"

"You are looking at the new Mrs. Iggy." I was careful not to scream with excitement, for fear to wake the kids up.

"Oh, my, god!!! Congratulations!!" Max said, hugging me. It was a first because she wasn't touchy feely, but anyways…

"A Mrs. Iggy? How delightful."

Guess who said that. The wicked witch of France.

Anne.

* * *

I know that was wrong to leave a cliffy, but I hope that this satisfies your cravings before tonight or tomorrow. REVIEW!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

I hope u liked the last chapter. I wonder what shall happen next...

**Max's POV**

I heard the bone chilling voice of the evil scientist that once called herself my mother. Slowly I turned around, and looked straight at her.

I saw not one hint of doubt in her eyes. She knew that she would win this. I almost flinched, but I held my ground.

"What do you want, bit…?" Fang said, getting protectively in front of me.

"Ah ah aaah, no language please. I just want what is rightfully mine," Anne said, the smile never leaving her face.

"What would that be?" Iggy said, doing the same protective thing for Amanda. Guys really underestimate our power, don't they?

"Amanda's life."

"Don't you dare take another step. Touch her and die," I know that Iggy shouldn't scare me anymore, but he sincerely was freaking me out. I didn't know he could be that menacing.

"I won't touch her. They will," Anne said, pointing towards the sky.

I saw a swarm of Erasers over us. Must have been around 200. There was a slight hum of wings, and then they all surrounded us on the floor. Iggy and Fang stepped out infront of us, but I made my way to the front.

"Well, I agreed to what you wanted, and it's only fair that you do the same," Anne said.

"Iggy, take Amanda to you-know-where," I said, trying to see if I could get her out of here safely.

"No. I'm not going anywhere," Amanda said, and the next thing I knew she was right next to me.

"No, you have no strength, and I won't risk it," Iggy told her, taking his eyes off of the Erasers for one second to look at her. Amanda just nodded. Iggy looked over at me.

"Are you going to be okay?" Iggy asked.

"Iggy, just go," Fang said, signaling the fight plan for the flock.

With that, Iggy took Amanda in his arms, and they, along with all of us, flew up.

**Amanda's POV **

I was beyond furious at Anne at that moment. Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

I watched as my new family trailed behind, fighting off the Erasers that dared get within even twenty feet to Iggy, who was holding me in his arms protectively. I heard so many bones crack that I couldn't tell if it was one of us or an Eraser.

"We're going to Germany," Iggy said, not bothering to look me in the face.

"What? Now?" I hadn't even begun to pack yet, and now I didn't have anything to pack, considering my cabin was blown up.

"Do you want to go to Germany?"

"Will it make you happy if I say yes?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I want to go to Germany."

Even in the mess of dying Erasers, I could have sworn I saw Iggy smile. I nuzzled into his chest. He flew higher up, and then we plummeted. I screamed my lungs out, and I noticed that Iggy was laughing. He had done it on purpose.

"Iggy, I hate you," I said when I got my breath back.

"You do, do you?" Iggy said playfully.

"No, I don't. I love you," and I reached up and kissed him. He rubbed small circles with the hand that was holding my back.

"Oh, how sweet. The new couple making out. You make me sick!" we heard the voice of Mr. Snap Your Neck. I wondered how he had gotten so close to us without Max or the others noticing.

"Amanda… do you trust me?" Iggy asked me, looking straight into my eyes.

They were so beautiful. I simply said, "Yes."

And Iggy dropped me.

**Iggy POV **

Amanda began to plummet down to the Earth. I only had one shot. Of course the Eraser looked down as Amanda was falling, and I got him right under the chin, snapping his head back, and he began to sink towards the Earth as well.

I watched in satisfaction for only a second before I realized that Amanda was also falling. I found her around 100 feet away. I dove as hard and as fast as I could, and caught her with 50 feet to spare.

"Cutting it close, weren't we?" Amanda asked, her hair flying all over the place.

"I know. Sorry about that. But did you _see _him?"

"He fell like a rock!"

"Yeah… oh God. Max!" I said, remembering my flock.

I looked up, and saw that the Erasers had fled the second that I had killed their leader. They probably were brainwashed, and without a head honcho, were confused. They had no choice but to retreat.

"Iggy!" Nudge called from above, smiling triumphantly.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to your wedding in Germany?"

I chuckled softly, and looked down at my angel, who was smiling up at me.

"What do you think? Do you think it was a good idea?"

"Would it make you happy if I said yes?" Amanda asked.

"Yes it would."

"Then I do."

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. Can anybody tell me how old Nudge is? Also, I was wondering if it would be a good idea to just skip ahead to the wedding. Then make a sequal really soon about life after Itex, for real. This sequal would start very soon after the epilogue comes out (which will probably be next chapter) and then I will make sure all the questions are answered. Continue to ask, give me ur ideas and review please!!!

Well, Anne has found them. What shall happen next?

FYI, "shall" is my new favorite word. Don't ask why. If you don't review i won't update. SO PLEASE UPDATE!!!


	15. Chapter 15: The Wedding

**Iggy POV **

Amanda and I had flown to Germany, along with the flock. We realized that Germany just didn't work for us, considering the fact that none of us spoke German. It was an experience, none the less, to think you were asking for a glass of water when you were really asking for a dancing monkey.

We then flew over to Max's relatives, Ella and Dr. Martinez. We needed a place for a wedding, and though we knew that France would be more than happy to throw a party for her, we wanted to do it for everybody in the US too. That and Fang and Max could tell them that they were engaged... once Fang asked. Which he HASN'T!

They were more than thrilled to see all of us together. They took to Amanda immediately. She has that affect one everybody, and I was glad that she had chosen me.

Max made sure to explain everything that had happened. Ella and Dr. Martinez were shocked at how Amanda had survived, but to that she only said, "I owe Iggy my life." "You owe me nothing," was all I could respond.

They decided on the wedding to be the next week. It had been a week since meeting up with Anne and the Erasers. We decided that while we had the time to plan and actually get married, we would take advantage of it.

Max, Ella, Dr. Martinez, and the girls all went shopping for a wedding dress, while I went with the men for the tux. I made sure to pick a nice one, and that it would look at least clean in front of Amanda, who in just jeans and a T-shirt looked brilliant.

I tried on many different tuxes at Armani Exchange. Fang and Gazzy did what they could, telling me that every one looked nice. I was never convinced, so I just chose the one that looked best for them. I agreed when they chose an all black suit, and a black bow tie. I guess it would have to do. The salesman just said, "That's perfect! Oh my god, that looks so _hot_!" and I just smiled weakly and he helped me purchase it. Then we raced out of there faster than you could say "Hot".

I wondered every second that Amanda wasn't there what she was doing, what she was thinking about, what she was feeling. I hoped that she was as excited about it as I was. I was practically jumping out of my socks.

It was June 2, 2006. I was all dressed in my tuxedo, waiting right in front of the white arch on the hill next to Dr. Martinez's house. I waited nervously. The priest was from France, a very close personal friend to Amanda. We paid for his plane ticket, and he was more than happy to come over. He knew everything from Amanda's wings, to my wings. It was so strange how I could trust somebody with that secret. Somebody that I had just met. But Amanda trusted him, and that was all that mattered.

In the front row, there was Dr. Martinez, Ella, a couple of people from the café, including a nurse from the hospital. They all were very important to both of us, even if I didn't know them. They didn't question that I was marrying at the age of 14, because they knew all about us. They knew all about our wings, and I knew that they would keep it a secret. If not for me, then for Amanda.

Back to the wedding. Max was made the maid of honor, of course. It was the first time I had seen her in a dress. It was kind of weird, but she looked really good. Fang couldn't stop ogling her. I stifled my laugh.

He hadn't asked her yet. He hadn't said anything about it. When I tried to bring it up, he just told me it was my turn, and that he would wait so that he wouldn't steal my day.

The music began from the organ, and everybody stood. Everybody wasn't more than 50 people. We had a relatively small audience, but that didn't matter. I watched the other side of the white carpet intently.

Angel came in, wearing a cute white ruffled dress. She looked so much younger, but I guess that she acted so adult, I forgot that she was only 7 years old. She was the flower girl, and I smiled as she threw the flower petals. I watched as Nudge was escorted by Gazzy, then Fang, my best man, escorting the maid of honor Max. He looked heartbroken when they had to go to the opposite side of the stage.

It was a sunny beautiful day. It could have been pitch black, and I would have been able to see the bright light that stood just 20 feet away from me. Amanda.

She wore a beautiful white strapless dress, it fell all the way down to the floor. A lace veil fell delicately over her face. She looked unbelievable.

She was walked down the aisle by the priest. She had no real father figure, and the priest was the only man that really was with her from the beginning.

When they finally arrived to my end, it took all my power to not reach over and take her away to have her for myself. She smiled, reached up, gave me kiss on the cheek, and we both turned to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bind Amanda Boní and Iggy in holy matrimony. If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."

To my relief, not one hand went up. The ceremony began, and it was one of the longest things in the world, but we finally got to the vows.

"Okay, Iggy, repeat after me: I, Iggy"

"I, Iggy."

"Affirm my love to you, Amanda"

"Affirm my love to you, Amanda"

"As I invite you to share my life."

"As I invite you to share my life."

"I promise always to respect your needs."

"I promise always to respect your needs"

"I will endeavor through kindness, unselfishness, and trust."

"I will endeavor through kindness, unselfishness, and trust."

"To achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to."

"To achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to."

"To this end I call upon all present to witness."

"To this end I call upon all present to witness."

"That I take you, Amanda Boni."

"That I take you, Amanda Boni," and my voice was cracking by this part. I was so happy.

"To be my lawful wife."

"To be my lawful wife."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"For better or for worse"

"For better or for worse."

"For richer or for poorer."

"For richer or for poorer."

"In sickness and in health while we both shall live."

"In sickness and in health while we both shall live."

I was crying by this point. Amanda did the same for me, repeating the priest's words. I noticed that her eyes were also brimmed with tears.

Then came the vows. I had written mine.

I took out the piece of paper from my inside pocket and began to read.

"I heard your voice for the first time, and I noticed that there was something in it that said 'Love'. I didn't know how I recognized it, but I did. It scared me at first, but I think that I was so scared that this was my imagination. I knew that I wanted you. I didn't want to let you go.

"Then I saw you dying, scaring the heck out of me, and I knew that if you never woke up, I would have been incomplete for the rest of my life. I told myself that if anything, if I was to do but one thing in this life time, it would be to make your life the best it could possibly be. I make that promise to you now, in front of all these people, to stay with you as long as it makes you happy. I just want that. For you to have a reason to smile and to laugh. You brighten my world. I want to brighten yours."

Amand was sobbing, and she just took my hands.

The priest, swabbing his eyes, turned to Amanda.

"Your vows, Amanda."

"I…" Amanda started, but then she chuckled as she tried to compose herself. She began again. "I decided that I would sing the one song I thought really went with us. I know you think it is Because you Live, but I found one that makes me think of you. Because You Love Me. By Celine Dion."

With that, the piano started, and Amanda began to sing. Her voice perfect and velvety:

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

When she finished, I was crying. Sobbing. I couldn't hold it anymore.

Thankfully, the rings came next. I took the ring and slid it over her finger, and I realized that in just a few seconds, we would be husband and wife.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

She then took my ring, sliding it over the finger on my left hand. I felt her hand tremble, and I gave it a reassuring squeeze, and she smiled at me.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

I had decided on what we would do for a last name.

"I now am proud to announce, Mr. and Mrs. Iggy Ride. You may kiss the bride."

I had been waiting the whole wedding for this part. I reached over, Amanda doing the same, and kissed each other. It lasted for just a few seconds since we were in front of people, but I loved it none the less.

We ran down the aisle, to the house, where the reception would take place, laughing the whole way.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

This is the final chapter of this book. I know it wasn't that long, but I hope that you enjoyed it. Again, a reminder that I will be making a sequel is "One More to the Flock" and it will be out by probably next week.

Happy 4th of July!!!

Iggy POV 

The reception went beautifully. I got to the living room of the house, and the deejay had already started the music.

We danced for about 2 hours before anybody got really hungry.

"I like the food. It's so good compared to the hot dogs we lived off of," Nudge said, digging in to her linguini alfredo.

"I like the food, too!" Angel said, going for fourths.

I laughed. I had changed out of my tux, and Amanda was upstairs changing into yet another breathtaking outfit. I couldn't handle being away from her for that long, so I decided to go and "check" on her.

"Knock,knock?" I said, tapping lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard her playful voice coming through the door.

"Your husband."

"Well, you can't come in."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

I didn't wait for her to finish. I rushed into the room, grabbing her by the waist, and we both landed gently on the bed. I noticed that she had no top on yet, and her lace bra complimented her tanned skin.

We laughed for a little bit, staring at each other, me on top of her.

"Hello, Mrs. Ride."

"Hello, Mr. Ride. How are you?"

"Great," was I said before I began to kiss her. First her lips, then her cheeks, then her neck, down to her chest…

"Iggy, we have to go down to the party," Amanda said, 15 minutes later.

"I don wanna," was all I said, while we were still under the blankets.

"Iggy…" Amanda said, puppy dog faced.

"Cheater," I said, reaching over to kiss her, but she had definitely won the argument.

She kissed me back however, and proceeded to getting changed.

Max POV 

Where was Iggy? I hadn't seen him since he went to look for Amanda. I reached up and didn't spot his blue striped button down shirt. Just as I was about to go look for him, Amanda and Iggy both appeared from the stairs, and applause erupted from everybody. I joined in, smiling, forgetting about my previous worry.

I looked over at Fang, and noticed that he was clapping, but like his mind was elsewhere. It was weird, and I don't like to keep myself wondering, so I walked over to him.

They were done with the toasts. They were beautiful. I hadn't written one, but I decided that I would tell them themselves when I got the chance. I decided on now getting the attention of Fang, curiosity overtaking me. 

"Hey," I said.

Fang jumped, as if surprised, but looked at me, "Hey."

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"I don't… do you want to walk with me?"

"Sure…" was all I said before Fang grabbed my hand, dragging me out to the garden.

I was wearing a black dress, halter and flowy. I wasn't used to it, but I think that I would try it more often. Maybe just for Fang.

We finally stopped at the top of the hill where Amanda and Iggy had promised themselves eachother. I looked at Fang, and noticed that he was looking at my dress, my body…

"Max, I was watching Iggy and Amanda through all of this. I saw how he was always happy, and that when she was dying, he took it like I would if… something were to happen to you."

"That was when I knew that I loved you. I had so many nightmares the night that you were the one strapped to the chair in Itex. I freaked out. I want to protect you. Be with you always. That's why I want to ask you…"

I saw Fang take a small silver box out, 'Max" embroidered on the top. He opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. I suddenly couldn't breathe, and it wouldn't come back as Fang got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Did I want to marry him? I loved him, and I knew that if something were to happen to him, I wouldn't be able to look at myself again. I guess the only way to say this is:

"Yes Fang, I will marry you."

A look of relief and sheer joy crossed his face as he slipped the ring on my finger. I smiled, and reached up to kiss my fiancée. It was long then hard. I laughed as we pulled apart. "I love you, Maximum Ride." "I love you Fang". I was then picked up in a final passionate kiss was then picked up, _flown _down the hill and rushed into the living room.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to announce…"

"THAT FANG AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!"

Applause erupted from the guests, and Amanda and Iggy rushed over to hug us and congratulate us.

"I am so happy for you," Amanda said, hugging me.

I hugged her back, "I can't believe it. I love him so much, and to be married, it's like the icing on the cake. I love it. I love him."

"Finally, huh?" Iggy told Fang.

He looked at me, a twinkle his eyes.

"Finally."

The party continued, and we danced till the next day. We began to plan the wedding immediately.

What was in store for us, we didn't know. But we knew that we would share our lives and adventures together.

Well, that is the end of "Iggy and the Other One of Us". I hoped you enjoyed it, no matter how sappy it was. The sequel is "One More To The Flock". It will come out this weekend, if not ASAP!! I promise. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WOULD LOVE YOUR INPUT!!


End file.
